Dulces sensaciones
by Katys Camui
Summary: Colección de tiernas historias cortitas sin ninguna relación entre si, solo para disfrutar de momentos dulces entre mi pareja favorita, InuYasha y Kagome.
1. Un cariñoso abrazo

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre si.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Primera historia: **_**Un cariñoso abrazo.**_

Sus brazos me rodearon de forma protectora de manera tan inesperada que me quedé sin aire, me estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo como si quisiera convertirme en una parte de su propio ser. Podía sentir su aliento acariciando con gentileza mi frente así como sorprendida recibí un beso tierno sobre mi frente, abrí los ojos tratando de asimilar a que se debía tanta muestra de amor departe de él, un hanyou arrogante que solía decirme "Tonta o cállate..."

"Tengo miedo de perderte"-Lo escuché decir con la voz angustiada. Sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda lentamente.

"No me sucederá nada, tú estarás a mi lado"-Le dije absolutamente segura.

"¿Cómo es que confías tanto en mi Kagome...?"-Me preguntó, en un punto su voz se quebró.

"Confió en ti... porque te amo"-Mis palabras salieron de una manera tan sincera que ni yo misma las analicé... simplemente salieron.

Su abrazo se intensificó más y en un movimiento levantó mi mentón con su mano libre y me besó en los labios, lenta, dulcemente... amorosamente.

"Yo también te amo.... te protegeré siempre... nada... nada te pasará a mi lado, te lo juro Kagome"-Me susurró con sus ojos llenos de determinación y yo me derretí absolutamente buscando sus labios hambrienta deseando más....

_**Fin.**_

**Dejen comentarios : )**

**Besitos.**


	2. Dulce destino

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Segunda Historia: **_**Dulce unión.**_

La sentí bajar por mi cuerpo y besar mis pectorales, se entretuvo ahí por unos instantes luego descendió más y llegó a mi estómago, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos mientras su boca se concentraba en lamerme y besarme.

Cuando me adentré en ella sentí como perdía toda la noción del tiempo, era como si se hubiera paralizado absolutamente todo y solo existiéramos los dos moviéndonos, gimiendo, abrazándonos fuertes, besándonos.

No sabía ya que parte era de mi cuerpo y cual era suya, éramos simplemente una perfecta unión, me maraville de cómo su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío, pero aquello resultaba bastante natural porque _Kagome había nacido para conocerme y yo para esperarla y conocerla,_ simplemente estábamos unidos por el destino. Debía ser así y sinceramente me encantaba que hubiera sido de esa forma.

Kagome era mía solo mía en esta época, en la suya e incluso en lo que hubiera después de la muerte, porque yo lo único que tenía claro era que la seguiría amando con esta necesidad siempre.

La escuché gemir en mi oído y aquello aumentó aun más mi loco deseo, choqué más rápido mis caderas contra las suyas deseando enterrarme más de lo que ya estaba en su cuerpo, nunca con ella nunca era suficiente, siempre deseaba más, más y más.

-Kagome….-Mi voz sonó extraña, ronca y casi irreconocible, ella respondió a mi frotando sus senos contra mi pecho, la tensión aumentó en mi cuerpo, llevábamos haciendo el amor todo el día y sinceramente también deseaba seguir haciéndolo toda la noche, de todas formas nuestra cabaña quedaba alejada de los de la aldea asique nadie nos escucharía y tampoco me importaba, estábamos casados desde hace un tiempo ya. En ese momento recordé vagas imágenes de cuando ella volvió tras tres largos años pero todo perdió el sentido cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus caderas.

Ella siempre había sabido cómo hacerme perder la cordura.

-¡Kagome…!

-InuYasha…-Susurró dejando caer su torso sobre mi y buscando hambrienta mis labios, le correspondí con el mismo fervor que sentía en ella y llegamos a la explosión máxima gimiendo alto-Te amo….siempre-Me dijo acomodándose en mi pecho con aquella sonrisa suya que me dejaba como un idiota embobado observándola, detrás de ella estaba el traje de sacerdotisa casi roto desparramado en el suelo, esta vez fui yo quien dio una sonrisa pero algo más picarona. La vi comenzar a cerras sus ojos con rostro adormilado, la apegue más a mí, porque nunca, nunca su cercanía era suficiente, siempre quería más.

-Te amo eternamente-Pensé cerrando los ojos también disponiéndome a dormir, pero solo un rato porque yo quería más, por supuesto.

**Fin.**

**¡Fuerza Chile! Nos levantaremos y seguiremos adelante.**

**: )**

**Besitos.**

**Katys Camui.**


	3. La caja gigante de la felicidad

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Tercera historia: **_**La caja gigante de la felicidad.**_

-¿Por qué demonios debo usar esto?-Le reclamé sacándome de mi cabeza el gorro que cubría mis orejas caninas.

-Porque aquí no es normal que la gente tenga orejas de perro-Me contestó con el ceño totalmente fruncido acción que me demostraba que si no me callaba ella reventaría en enojo y me mandaría al suelo, pero con lo poco obediente que soy yo seguí reclamando.

-Keh, idiotas, este gorro aprieta mucho mis orejas.

-Por favor InuYasha-Me pidió con los ojos brillosos y su típica cara de suplica que lograba hacerme caer, para que ella no pudiera ver la debilidad que su sola presencia me provocaba miré a otro lado bruscamente poniéndome el gorro a regañadientes.

-Keh-Fue todo lo que dije, la escuché sonreír suavemente pero aun me debatía en no verla a la cara para que ella no se diera cuenta que por ella yo me derretía y haría lo que quisiera. ¡Keh! Un hombre tiene su orgullo.

No advertí cuando tomó de mi mano, era cálida… Kagome se caracterizaba por eso, estar cerca suyo era un soplo de aire limpio y fresco para mi vida. Con ella me sentía como en casa.

Nos dirigíamos a algo llamado cine, me explicó que era algo así como la caja que tenía imágenes de su comedor pero mucho más grande, ahí se mostraba una historia… mmm ¿Cómo era el nombre? Ah… ¡Sí! Ficticia donde actuaban personas… no recuerdo que más me dijo pero el asunto era que Kagome quería ver mucho esa película, ese había sido el motivo por el cual había vuelto a su época y por ende yo había venido para hacerle presión de que volviera a la mía. Ella no entendía lo desesperante que me resultaba no tenerla. Keh, mujer tonta.

Llegamos al lugar, lamentaba no haber llevado mi Tessaiga a mi alrededor sentía muchas amenazas, habían diferentes cosas que hacían ruidos extraños que me hacían ponerme en guardia pero intentaba disimularlas porque cada vez que eso me pasaba Kagome me miraba con cara de "Te quedas tranquilo o te digo abajo" y definitivamente hoy en mi lista no estaba el visitar el suelo, ya lo había conocido muy bien durante el año.

Kagome aun no soltaba mi mano, la tenía firmemente entre la suya y a decir verdad no me molestaba para nada, me gustaba mucho y además de esta manera podía espantar a todos los hombres que la miraran raro, yo podía sentir sus olores de atracción hacia mi hembra pero Keh, idiotas…. Kagome era solo para mí… aunque ella no lo sabía aun, supongo que pronto se lo diría, cuando lo de Naraku dejara de ser un fastidio y lo mandara al infierno cortadito en pedacitos para Sushi.

Me fije que íbamos hacia una señora que estaba dentro de una caja de vidrios o algo así, intenté leer lo que decía arriba por lo que me había enseñado Kagome

-Bo… bole…bolet…mmm….

-Boletería-Me dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Se come?-Le pregunté agudizando mi olfato para sentir algún olor que moviera mi estómago… pero lo único que encontré fue que la mujer que estaba adentro no se bañaba hace días. Agggg.

-No InuYasha-Negó graciosamente haciendo un gesto con su cara-Es donde se compra un papelito para entrar al cine.

-¿Y ver la caja gigante?

-Si esa misma, en ella se proyecta la película, recuerdas-Me respondió mientras habría su bolso y sacaba su dinero moderno, vi que se lo pasaba a la que necesitaba una ducha-Dos a "Unidos por el destino"-Le dijo Kagome. Aprovechando que ella parecía distraída me dediqué a mirar con interés la unión de nuestras manos, no sabía porque pero ese título de la película que ella había pedido me gustaba, me recordaba a ella y a mí. Mi mente hizo un alto ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan cursi? Tsk.

Cuando la señora le dio dos papeles, Kagome me jaló hacia un pasillo que había por el costado de la boletería, ahí ella le pasó los papeles a un tipo que la miró con interés. Grrr, Kagome no se percató pero cuando yo pasé por su lado le di mi mirada más malvada y asesina y logré lo que quería, sentí su olor de miedo. ¡Ja! Otro idiota, _muchos, muchos idiotas por aquí_.

-Sala cinco-Murmuró Kagome viendo con atención los números que salían arriba de unas puertas color verde.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-Interrogué confundido, todo en su mundo me desconcertaba y sentía mucha curiosidad por saberlo todo, todo a lo que ella pertenecía y quería.

-Sala cinco es donde están dando la película, debe estar en la cinco porque ya se estrenó hace tiempo… la hubiera visto antes si cierta persona me hubiera dejado volver antes-Me miró con una falsa cara molesta, yo solo di mi sonrisa arrogante, la sentí más apretar su mano en la mía y yo sin poder evitarlo también le correspondí a ello, Kagome me miró de soslayo con sus mejilla en un suave tono sonrojado, no me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos detenido, tampoco me percaté de que sin yo poder controlarlo me estaba acercando a su rostro. La quería besar… pero no me atrevía… me daba vergüenza.

-InuYasha-Me llamó, yo solo asentí- Es aquí-Me dijo volteando su rostro, pasamos por las puertas hundiéndonos en la oscuridad, gracias a mi vista de hanyou podía apreciar mejor el lugar, habían muchas sillas y unas ocho personas en total, Kagome me guió por unas escaleras hacia las sillas que estaban más arriba diciéndome que de ahí se vería mejor. Nos sentamos en el centro de la fila, por la pantalla gigante aparecían diferentes imágenes de lo que Kagome me explicó que eran otras películas, algo así como resúmenes de ellas.

Pero siendo sincero no le hice mucho caso de lo que me decía porque aun tenía en mi esa necesidad desesperada de querer besarla… si tan solo no fuera tan tímido… la mayoría de veces era ella la que tomaba el valor de abrazarme…

Un ruido fuerte me alertó, enseguida me puse en pie dispuesto a luchar pero Kagome me tironeó del brazo con su rostro amenazante.

-La película InuYasha, es la película-Me susurró cuando ya me había obligado a sentarme otra vez a su lado.

Apareció el numero tres, dos, uno y empezó la película, no le preste mucha atención de lo que trataba porque la encontré aburrida asique me puse a observar al resto de los que estaban, la mayoría parecían ser pareja. Me fije en como uno de los hombres pasaba tranquila pero sigilosamente el brazo por el respaldo de su perra y luego lo movía hasta tocar su hombro, ella en acto reflejo se acomodó acercándose más a su lado… Otras parejas humanas se encontraba en la misma posición… me pregunté si sería lo correcto hacer eso.

Kagome parecía bastante concentrada en la película ¿Notaría mis intenciones?

Oh, ¡vamos InuYasha, eres el hombre! Me reprendí mentalmente, bastaba de niñerías, estaba todo oscuro nadie nos vería porque estábamos atrás y además era un simple cariño. Yo sabía que podía hacerlo.

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a imitar todos los movimientos de ese hombre de adelante, hice como si me estuviera estirando y lenta muy, muy, muy, muy lentamente pasé mi brazo tras el respaldo de Kagome, una vez ahí dejé salir el aire contenido para volver a tomar otra bocanada y darme valor. Deslicé sutilmente mi mano hasta que esta tocó el hombro de Kagome, la sentí tensarse y me asusté pensando que había hecho algo malo, cuando iba a retirarlo ella se acomodó más cerca de mi recargando su cabeza contra mi pecho. Finalmente pude respirar tranquilo. Me había aceptado… lo había logrado.

-InuYasha-La escuché susurrar mi nombre, bajé un poco mi mentón para mirar su cara, estábamos muy cerca… pensaba acercarme a besarla pero ella me ganó, juntó sus labios con los míos suave y tiernamente, yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Me había arriesgado y había obtenido más de lo que había pensando, para mí este lugar no era de una caja gigante que mostraba imágenes, era una caja gigante de la felicidad.

**Fin.**

**¡CHILE AYUDA A CHILE!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios y por agregarme en sus favoritos y alerta!**


	4. Juntos

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Cuarta Historia: **_**Juntos.**_

-InuYasha…-Murmuré en la oscuridad de mi habitación, él estaba sentado a los pies de mi cama contemplando con tristeza la pared… muchas veces solía preguntarme como yo podría calmar toda esa angustia que desde su infancia había estado en su corazón.

A pesar de haberlo llamado él no volteó su rostro, quizás no esperaba que yo me despertara en la madrugada encontrándolo en mi habitación, pero la verdad no me molestaba abrir mis ojos y verlo… al contrario me resultaba de lo más maravilloso.

-InuYasha… déjame ver tu rostro-Le pedí sentándome mejor en la cama y echando hacía atrás unas frazadas que me entorpecían mi movimiento. Él pareció tensarse por mis palabras y yo imaginaba el porqué-Déjame ver tu rostro por favor-Le dije nuevamente, yo quería ver completamente al verdadero InuYasha sin máscaras, simplemente a él-InuYasha… solo quiero que te desahogues… que dejes salir lo que por tanto tiempo te ha consumido.

Él, por primera vez se dignó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, quizás pensó que yo no me había dado cuenta de su estado de depresión, pero yo siempre me percataba de ello… de vez en cuando le sucedían esos momentos en que al parecer todo el peso de su pasado lo azotaba en la cara sin el poder contenerlo.

-Está bien si lloras-Susurré suavemente. Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, sus ojos me observaron con incertidumbre y ansiedad, pude presenciar como luchaba por mantener todas esas emociones guardadas.

-¿Está bien… si yo hago eso…?-Me preguntó con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas mientras miraba con gran atención el suelo, yo me acerqué gateando por la cama hasta llegar a su lado, me senté junto a él. Nuestros hombros se rozaron débilmente.

-Si…

Las demás palabras que pensaba decir se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta porque él me abrazó contra su cuerpo poniendo su rostro entre el hueco de mi rostro y hombro y se puso a llorar con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo tiritaba y hacía mover al mío. Al principio me sentí tan sorprendida y aturdida… pero luego me calme y sonreí… porque a pesar de su tristeza yo me sentía irónicamente feliz… InuYasha finalmente estaba dejando salir todo su dolor, todos sus traumas, todo su mundo de penas y malos momentos y los estaba compartiendo conmigo permitiéndome ayudarlo y ser su soporte.

-Está bien InuYasha… todo estará bien-Acaricié sus cabellos con una mano y con la otra su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo porque así como él siempre me protegía yo quería protegerlo de todo su venenoso pasado-Nosotros juntos… construiremos un hermoso futuro y bellos recuerdos…-Él se separó un poco de mi ya más sereno, su mirada me hipnotizó por el brillo de sus ojos.

-Juntos…

-Si InuYasha… juntos-Le sonreí amablemente y él me respondió de la misma forma, noté que aun quedaba una lágrima en su mejilla y acerqué mi mano para retirarla con mi dedo… cuando lo hice el movió un poco su rostro y besó la palma de mi mano con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Juntos-Volvió a repetir él tomando de mi mano y volviéndola a besar.

**Fin.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CORTITA TENDRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE PERO CONTADA POR INUYASHA .**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besitos.**

**Aquí estoy, mi mano te doy y mi intención es ayudarte (8)**

**Fuerza mi país hermoso.**

**¡Fuerza Chile!**


	5. Juntos II

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Quinta Historia: Juntos II**

Era uno de esos malditos días en los que solo quería desaparecer y hacerme mierda para convertirme en maloliente tierra y no existir más. Ugh, un día asqueroso en donde mi pasado me perseguía y cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir las imágenes me acosaban.

Siempre eran las mismas escenas, primero veía a niños pegándome por ser diferente y mi madre llorando al verme llegar todo moreteado, después le seguía una donde huía desesperado de unos monstruos que me querían comer, para ese tiempo ya estaba solo… luego cuando Kikyou me enterraba la flecha y entonces una y otra vez se volvían a repetir.

Abrí los ojos de un sopetón arto del acoso de esas pesadillas, por mera costumbre miré desde mi árbol hacia la ventana de la cabaña esperando encontrarla ahí durmiendo… pero la desilusión me llegó como una patada de monstruo hediondo cuando recordé que Kagome se había marchado a su época por la mañana.

Eso estaba mal… lo único que me levantaba el ánimo y me calmaba era poder ver su rostro, ella siempre dormía con tanta tranquilidad…

_Kagome…_

La necesitaba para dejar de sentirme de esa forma, tan agobiado y abrumado, mi cuerpo se movió por el bosque con el solo objetivo de llegar al pozo, la verdad no medité ir ahí… no me gustaba pensar… lo consideraba un esfuerzo inútil.

Salté hacia el interior con el corazón agitado, la única que podía darme lo que deseaba para poder sentirme bien conmigo mismo era Kagome. Ella me había mostrado que no era malo que yo fuera Hanyou y que si podía tener amigos. Kagome me había enseñado todo lo que yo era ahora y por eso mismo _solo con ella_ yo podía plantarme con mis miedos y temores así como podía reírme a grandes carcajadas. Si… la tonta Kagome me daba felicidad… ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa idiota niña que siempre andaba sonriendo me iba a atrapar así?

Cuando aparecí por el otro lado del pozo me quedé unos segundos estático sintiéndome de pronto inesperadamente nervioso. Tenía demasiadas sensaciones y emociones guardadas en mi interior que jamás las había dejado escapar pero podía sentir como querían salir de mí. Mis ojos se humedecieron ante mi incredulidad.

-¡No seas tonto InuYasha!-Me reprendí molesto, no necesitaba eso yo no podía hacerlo. No encontraba nada más patético que llorar y por sobre todo _solo_… sin que nadie te consolara, era por eso que cuando Kagome lloraba yo no sabía qué hacer porque nunca a mí nadie me había abrazo y dicho _todo estará bien…_ jamás.

Me enfrenté a la noche iluminada por esas luces artificiales que habían en el mundo de Kagome, corrí la poca distancia que había de la pagoda a su casa y salté hacia la ventana tan rápido que yo mismo me sorprendí.

_Tenía que verla_.

Abrí la ventana sin tener que hacer esfuerzo, ella no la había cerrado del todo…

Entré con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, cerré suavemente la ventana tras de mí… me acerqué a ella sigilosamente inclinándome a su lado quedando mi rostro cerca del suyo. Quería apreciar cada pequeña facción de ella.

Por primera vez en vez de calmarme al verla me vinieron unas ganas de llorar fuerte a su lado, de gritar y sacar de mí toda la mierda que me estaba pudriendo.

Confundido decidí tomar distancia sentándome a los pies de su cama observando la pared con gran atención, las imágenes de mí perturbada vida llegaron a molestarme con más fuerzas, querían salir de mí y hacerme derrumbar, yo luchaba contra ellas para que desaparecieran de mi mente, estaba totalmente concentrado en eso que no me percaté de que ella se despertó.

-InuYasha-Murmuró en la oscuridad de la habitación con voz adormilada, yo me resistí unos segundos a mirarla, temía que si lo hacía viera todo el vació que tenía, no quería que se preocupara… además sentía que mis mejillas se habían puesto rojas. Kagome me había pillado en su habitación en medio de la noche… ¿Se enojaría por eso? Keh… aun así escuchar su voz me producía mil sensaciones que me hacían cosquillas en el estómago y me ponían con una sonrisa tarada.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir mirando la pared con atención.

-InuYasha… déjame ver tu rostro-Me dijo en tono dulce, pude escuchar que se movía, imaginé que se estaba sentando en la cama eso me hizo tensarme… sus palabras, sus movimientos todo en ella me estaba haciendo perder el control de mi mismo… era como una invitación a abrirme completamente, a dejar salir toda la mierda que me llenaba día tras día sin permitirme tomar un respiro tranquilo de alegría. Tenía que lograr mantener la compostura, debía hacerlo--InuYasha… solo quiero que te desahogues… que dejes salir lo que por tanto tiempo te ha consumido.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, volteé mi rostro hacia Kagome mientras mis ojos se abrían enormemente ante las palabras de ella que salían de sus labios con tanta sinceridad. Pensé que era un buen actor ocultando mis emociones pero recién en ese instante me di cuenta que Kagome siempre se había percatado de todas ellas. Kagome… _solo Kagome_… la necesidad de querer gritar, explotar, chillar y llorar en mi aumentó peligrosamente.

-Está bien si lloras-Susurró suavemente, con esa oración pude percatarme como mi mascara de apoco dejaba de existir. Las palabras salieron de mis labios sin yo poder llegar a pensarlas si correspondía decirlas.

-¿Está bien… si yo hago eso…?-Le pregunté con las mejillas algo acaloradas y llevando mi vista al suelo para contener las ganas de acortar la distancia y abrazarla. Pude percibir como Kagome se acercaba a mí desplazándose por la cama para sentarse a mi lado. Nuestros hombros se rozaron débilmente. Yo perdía cada vez más la voluntad de retenerme…

-Si…

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, lo que una parte de mi inconsciente siempre había deseado oír, sin poder evitarlo la abracé fuertemente contra mi cuerpo ubicando mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello… entonces sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos dispuestas a salir como siempre habían querido hacerlo y ya no hice el esfuerzo de evitarlo… porque quien me acariciaba tan gentilmente _era Kagome_.

-Está bien InuYasha… todo estará bien-Me dijo mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por mi cabello y con la otra tocaba mi espalda… jamás había pensando que llegaría el día donde yo sería el que fuera protegido-Nosotros juntos… construiremos un hermoso futuro y bellos recuerdos…-Sus dulces palabras llegaron a mis orejas caninas, me separé unos centímetros de ella mucho más calmado tras haber dejado salir toda la porquería que me había guardado por años, sus ojos me hipnotizaron.

-Juntos…-Repetí.

-Si InuYasha… juntos-Me sonrió amablemente y yo le respondí de la misma forma, al parecer aun quedaban unas lágrimas en mi cara porque ella acercó su dedo y las retiró, guiado por un impulso imposible de manejar giré mi rostro para besar la palma de su mano, al instante sentí mis mejillas ardiendo, pero no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-Juntos-Volví a repetir tomando de su mano esta vez con más seguridad y besándola otra vez.

**Fin.**

**Bien esta era la segunda parte de la historia que había subido pero desde la perspectiva de InuYasha.**

**: ) Besitos.**


	6. Feliz Aniversario

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**DEDICADO A **_**SUMI-CHAN**_** que me pidió que hiciera un **_**LEMON**_**.**

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Sexta Historia: Feliz Aniversario**

Sus labios rosaron suavemente los míos provocando que deseara mucho más. Lo sentí acariciarme el muslo interior por sobre la tela de sacerdotisa y sin poder evitarlo gemí suavemente.

-Feliz Aniversario-Me susurró contra mi boca, yo sonreí tontamente, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo besé con todas las fuerzas que tenía. InuYasha en la vida diaria podía ser realmente un arisco y medio bruto pero en la cama… se transformaba y eso no lo iba a negar… me encantaba.

Me aplastó contra su cuerpo de tal forma que entendí que trataba de mostrarme que yo solamente era suya ahora y siempre. Retiró la parte de arriba de mi traje sin muchos preámbulos, él simplemente las rompió con sus garras, yo contemplé algo atónita como los pedazos volaban al suelo de madera.

-Ohhh InuYasha-Intenté reclamarle pero no pude porque él capturó mi pezón y chupó con fuerza haciéndome dar otro gemido pero esta vez con más intensidad, escucharme gemir parecía darle más vigor porque succionaba más y más, con sus manos empezó a desarmar el nudo del traje, yo llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás y me dejé complacer, no importaba cuantas veces lleváramos haciendo el amor, cada vez que lo hacíamos era como si un fuego nos quemara por dentro y nos volviera locos una y otra vez necesitándonos más.

-Kagome…-Susurró en mi oído el cual lo mordió suavemente para bajar con sus labios por mi cuello y con su colmillo acarició ahí, yo rosé mi cuerpo con el suyo consciente de que mis desnudos senos chocarían con su pecho aun envuelto en su Aori.

-Esto estorba-Le comenté juguetonamente retirándole con rapidez y eficacia el Aori y su prenda amarilla. Una vez tuve sus pectorales expuestos a mi me dediqué a besarlo en cada parte de piel expuesta, cada centímetro, cada milímetro de él besé. Con mis manos acariciaba sus musculosos brazos mientras lo sentía a él tocar mi desnuda espalda con urgencia.

Al parecer InuYasha estaba muy impaciente porque se levantó de la cama para retirarse el pantalón con brusquedad y casi desesperación yo no pude evitar que se escapara una risita traviesa de mis labios.

-¿Es muy gracioso Kagome?-Me preguntó en un tono amenazador que encontré demasiado sexy. Yo le asentí con coquetería, me levante para pararme frente a él, su mirada estaba fija en mis senos. Me acerqué más alcanzando con mis labios su boca y besándolo con frenesís.

InuYasha me agarró por las nalgas levantando mis piernas y obligándome a enrollarlas en su cintura, en ese instante nuestras intimidades se tocaron superficialmente, yo aun tenía puesto la parte de abajó, aun así podía sentir la humedad caliente de InuYasha y estaba seguro que él sentía y además podía oler la mía.

Inesperadamente me arrinconó contra la pared de manera poco gentil pero no me importó para nada, adoraba esa parte bruta suya, con una mano sin soltarme me rompió los pantalones para hundirse en mí inmediatamente.

Ahogué un gemido de victoria cuando lo sentí dentro mío… era y siempre sería la sensación más maravillosa de mi vida tenerlo así.

-Kagome-Murmuró ronco mordiendo suavemente mi cuello mientras salía y entraba con fuerza una y otra vez dentro de mí. Sentía como sus testículos chocaban contra mi carne dándome un extraño pero agradable placer.

Clave las uñas en su espalda y llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que lamiera mejor mi cuello.

-InuYasha… Oh ¡Más rápido!-Dije con esfuerzo, el tenerlo así no me ayudaba a pensar mucho. InuYasha aumentó sus embestidas en un frenético choque de caderas que me hacían gritar sin yo poder evitarlo. InuYasha respiraba pesado, bajó su cabeza para lamer uno de mis senos, apretó mi trasero entre sus manos y entonces decidió que era momento de cambiar de posición.

Yo solo me dejé guiar, me encanta esa actitud machista suya cuando estábamos en nuestros encuentros de intimidad.

Me ordenó con sus movimientos a ponerme con las manos y pies en el suelo quedando vulgarmente en la posición de "perrito" y entonces entro en mi con más fuerza y urgencia de la que alguna vez había experimentado. Su cuerpo cayó un poco sobre mi espalda y su mano alcanzó uno de mis senos que masajeó con intensidad.

Cada vez se adentraba más rápido, más fuerte y con más necesidad en mi, podía sentir que estaba alcanzando lo más alto, todas las sensaciones se concentraron en mi bajo vientre como si de una pelotita de estímulos se trataran, no fui muy consciente del fuerte grito que mande cuando llegué al cielo gracias a él, pero si pude sentir como él llegaba a su propio orgasmo derramando su liquido caliente en mi interior mientras su miembro se movía aun expulsando absolutamente todo lo que tenía en mi.

-Feliz aniversario-Me volvió a repetir tomándome entre sus brazos con gentileza y acostándome en la cama junto a él. En ese momento recordé que había estado enojada con él por haber olvidado que se cumplía un año desde que yo había vuelto a la época feudal, pero realmente poco importaba reprochar eso, menos cuando tenía frente a mí al hombre más sexy besándome los labios con pasión y su miembro erecto nuevamente…

Esta sería una noche exquisitamente larga…

**Fin.**

**Como te lo prometí **_**Sumi-chan**_**, traje este lemon cortito que me pediste, ojala te haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besitos.**

**Katys!**


	7. Tu sonrisa

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Séptima Historia: Tu sonrisa.**

Sentía como mi cuerpo volvía a estar consciente, estaba seguro que había dormido por largas horas pero… ¿Quién no dormiría tanto después de una noche desenfrenada con su esposa? Aun me estaba acostumbrando a tener ese tipo de relación con Kagome… pero no podía negar que adoraba tenerla así de entregada a mi lado, en la cama _era en el único lugar_ donde yo le ordenaba y ella me hacía caso… ¿Me estaría volviendo un pervertido igual que Miroku? Pero su piel, su aroma, su cabello que acaricia gentilmente mi cuerpo cuando estamos haciendo el amor… todo en ella me atrae y me deja sin aire. POR SUPUESTO que ella jamás se enterará de lo tan estúpidamente enamorado que me tiene, Keh, tengo mi orgullo.

Sabía que estaba a mi lado, su cálido cuerpo estaba enroscado con el mío aun, sus piernas entre medio de las mías y sus brazos abrazándome por la espada y sobre el pecho, su cabeza la tenía acomodada en mi hombro.

_Kagome…_

Había algo que adoraba de las mañanas al despertarme y que solo ella me lo podía dar, solo ella y nadie más. Algo con lo que no estuve durante esos malditos tres años esperándola.

Abrí los ojos y me removí suavemente, Kagome estaba despierta, se enderezó un poco y me miró por largos segundos a los ojos, con su mano acarició mi rostro, en un acto reflejo que no pude evitar cerré los míos solo sintiendo su forma de tocarme.

-Buenos días InuYasha-Me dijo con voz dulce, yo abrí los ojos para ver lo que más amaba de ella, lo que hacía que cada mañana me sintiera vivo. Ella me enseñó su mejor arma… _Su sonrisa._

-Buenos días-Le contesté acercándome para besar sus labios que aun entre el beso seguían sonriendo.

**Fin.**

**Amé el beso del final de INUYASHA KANKETSU-HEN 7 años esperando por ello.**

**VIENE VAMPS A CHILE ¡MUERO! LOS IRÉ A VER, HYDE!!!!**

**En fin.**

**Miko Hanyou me preguntó por mi e-mail pues bien es este n_n **

N o u v e l l e . l u n e h o t m a i l . c o m

(es todo junto, lo pongo separado porque o si no no sale el mail)


	8. Manos

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Octava Historia: Manos.**

Lo miré sorprendida sintiendo las mariposas revolotear por la boca de mi estomago provocándome placenteras cosquillas que me hacían sonreír más y más.

-Keh-Fue todo lo que él exclamó con una fingida voz malhumorada.

-Me agrada-Dije algo tímida pero sin dejar de verlo a la cara, él cuando se sintió observado por mí giró su rostro ocultándome su sonrojo.

-A mi también-Si no fuera por la cercanía que teníamos jamás hubiera escuchado lo que susurró. Mi corazón se apretó de felicidad.

¿Cómo una simple tomada de manos podía hacerme sentir tantos sentimientos?

InuYasha apretó más su agarré entrelazando nuestros dedos con más firmeza y yo solo pude corresponder acercando mi rostro y besando sus labios.

-Te amo-Murmuré contra su boca, en respuesta tuve un beso devuelta de él.

Definitivamente hoy sería un estupendo día.

**Fin.**

**CANSADISISISMA. Y todavía me queda tanto que estudiar, ¿Por qué tenemos que tener tantas cosas en el cuerpo? Anatomía T_T**


	9. Un día más

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Novena Historia: Un día más.**

El cielo tiene el mismo color celeste de siempre, las nubes lo decoran como cada día… el olor del bosque tampoco ha cambiado, así como la vida calmada en la aldea… Siento que desde que volviste a tu mundo todo se ha quedado paralizado. Pero sé que solo soy yo el que percibe eso, el que no ha avanzado.

Cada día que pasa es un día más sin ti, un día más sin tu sonrisa, un día más sin escuchar tu voz, un día más sin tu aroma embriagador… los días sin ti son una mierda.

Ni siquiera el acabar con monstruos tiene sentido si no estás tú para sonreírme y diciéndome que lo hice genial, sin ti no hay que proteger con fervor, no hay fuerzas… no hay nada.

¿Me he vuelto un cursi idiota deprimido de mierda? Lo sé…

Pero no me pidan más, porque si no te tengo Kagome entonces no puedo sentirme verdaderamente completo, no puedo ser yo.

Sé que volverás, mi corazón me lo dice, por eso no pierdo las esperanzas y cada tres días voy al pozo, y en el Goshimboku en lo más alto del árbol marco una línea con mi garra de cada día que pasa.

Hoy es otro día más pensando que estoy durmiendo y creyendo que cuando regreses al fin volveré a estar despierto.

**Fin.**

**Vean un "**_**Litro de lágrimas**_**" es un hermoso dorama.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Katys.**


	10. Acertijo

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre si.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Décima Historia: **_**Acertijo.**_

Sabía que tenía que darle la noticia a InuYasha de una forma sutil y suave, que no lo alarmara ni lo hiciera sacar su espada pensando que algo malo me sucedía… conociendo lo exagerado que era tenía que tener cuidado con cada palabra que le dijera. Me gustaba que se preocupara por mí pero a veces rayaba en el límite. Bueno… así era InuYasha, el tonto InuYasha del que me había enamorado.

Caminé por el bosque con tranquilidad sabiendo que lo encontraría recostado en las ramas del Goshimboku, en mi vientre podía sentir las mariposas volar por todas partes poniéndome nerviosa y ansiosa.

¿Qué cara pondría? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Gritaría? O… ¿Se enojaría?... pero éramos pareja… ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse…? Aunque nunca habíamos hablado del tema… e incluso era algo que a mí me había tomado de sorpresa… pero era una hermosa sorpresa.

Llegué al árbol con menor seguridad de la que había tenido antes… pero eso no me detendría.

-InuYasha-Dije suavemente sin necesidad de subir la voz, sabía muy bien que él se había dado cuenta de mi presencia mucho antes de verme ahí.

-Mmmm…

-¿Estas ocupado?

-Mucho-Me contestó con voz perezosa.

-Ya veo…-Recargué mi espalda en el tronco del árbol para luego deslizarme lentamente hasta que mi trasero tocó el pasto y mis manos se enterraron en la tierra húmeda.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó bajando de un salto del árbol tan rápido que me costó ver en qué momento se arrodilló frente a mí con ese rostro alarmado. No pude evitar soltar una risita al ver su cara_. ¡Qué adorable_! Pensé en mi interior-Oye ¿De qué te ríes, tonta?-Exclamó frunciendo las cejas y haciendo una extraña mueca.

-Juguemos-Le ofrecí, mientras disimuladamente enterraba más mis dedos en la tierra intentando con ello calmar mi nerviosismo y parecer lo más tranquila y normal posible.

-Keh no soy un niño.

-Juguemos a un acertijo-Rolé los ojos ante su comentario, en ese mismo instante parecía un niño malcriado con su cara de "_Nooo quieroooo_"

-¿Acertijo? ¿Se come?-Dijo con voz curiosa, yo sonreí amablemente y le acaricié con mi mano derecha su mejilla. InuYasha acomodó más su rostro en mi mano dejando que lo acariciara sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a esa cercanía… después de dos años era normal.

-No se come… tú tienes que adivinar lo que intento decir-Le explique enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos platinados. Lo vi acomodarse al lado mío, me tomó la mano sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Mi corazón palpito fuertemente. TENÍA que contarle.

-Keh… como sea, comienza.

-Mi acertijo es el siguiente… dentro de nueve meses todo cambiaría, nada volverá a hacer igual un regalo nos llegará-No pude evitar el nudo que en mi garganta se posó, sentí a InuYasha apretar más mi mano y poner su mejor cara de chico concentrado.

-Nueve meses… un regalo…-Murmuró intentando comprender-Más pistas-Pidió entusiasmado.

-Algo hecho entre los dos…-Esta vez lo sentí tensarse, apretar mi mano con mucha más fuerza. Me di cuenta que pareció dejar de respirar, su mirada se intensificó mucho más en mi.

-Es… es…-Yo asentí sabiendo que él había comprendido.

-Si InuYasha…

-¡Un cachorro de los dos!-Gritó parándose y jalándome consigo para alzarme y girarme manteniéndome abrazada a su cuerpo.

-¡No es un cachorro es un bebé!-Le reclamé entre risas que el opacó con sus labios juntándolos con los míos.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, InuYasha.

-Genial, porque quiero tener muchos, hay que ganarle a Miroku y a Sango.

-¿Eh?-Ellos ya llevaban seis hijos… ¿Acaso el esperaba que tuviera mucho más que eso…? Estaba loco-Ammm… ¿Cómo cuantos más?

-Diez… quizás más-Dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo. Yo tuve que agarrarme de sus brazos para no caerme.

-¡DIEZ!-Chillé impresionada, él se rió en grandes carcajadas.

-Tonta, estoy bromeando… pero quiero tener más que Miroku-Me aclaró besándome la comisura de los labios-¿Si?-Su labio succionó el inferior mío, yo me abracé a su cuerpo dejándome acunar por sus cálidos brazos.

-Bueno…-Murmuré contra su boca. Si me lo pedía así ¿Cómo no iba a aceptar?

**Fin**

**¡Bebes, bebes!**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besitos a todas, wii.**

**Katys.**


	11. Margaritas

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia once**_**: Margaritas.**_

Me froté los brazos e hice un puchero, cerré mis ojos intentando pensar en un lugar soleado como los que mostraban en los programas de viaje, esos donde las olas del mar te invitaban a entrar, la arena parecía querer acariciar tu piel y tus problemas desaparecían con tan solo estar ahí. Lamentablemente para mi yo estaba muy lejos de esos lugares, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo serían esos paisajes quinientos años en el pasado. De lo único que tenía certeza es que estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Yo dije de los mil demonios?... estar tanto tiempo con InuYasha a afectado mi vocabulario…

_InuYasha_…

Recorrí con mi mirada el sitio donde estábamos, en medio de un bosque tétrico, Miroku se dedicaba a encender la fogata con ayuda de Kirara, Sango y Shippo estaban extendiendo los sacos de dormir e InuYasha… él no estaba.

_InuYasha_…

Una parte de mi fantaseaba falsamente con el hecho de que se encontraba buscando comida… mi parte realista sabía perfectamente que no estaba por otros motivos, motivos de los que no quise pensar mucho porque no quería terminar deprimida…

¿Pero cómo evitar pensar en eso? No se puede borrar a quien se quiere, ni tampoco se puede borrar ese dolor amargo tan rápido… ojala fuera fácil.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando un tiritón invadió mi cuerpo. Definitivamente estaba haciendo demasiado frío, pero no quería moverme de la piedra en la cual estaba sentada, no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Observé como Miroku le sonreía gentilmente a Sango sentándose a su lado. Segundos después él tenía marcada una cachetada en su mejilla. Oh… le había tocado el trasero.

Sonreí disimuladamente ante la situación… Miroku podría ser un pervertido pero tenía las cosas claras. Él sabía que amaba a Sango y después de acabar con Naraku se casarían. Me alegraba mucho por ellos.

¿Podría yo lograr experimentar esa clase de amor mutuo? Quizás si desistía de InuYasha lo conseguiría pero… aunque tratara sabía que era imposible.

Mis ánimos terminaron desapareciendo, acerqué las rodillas a mi pecho y apoyé mi cabeza en ellas rodeando con mis brazos las piernas… intentando así abrigarme un poco.

Una tela suave y caliente me cubrió de manera inesperada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así porque cuando levanté la cabeza la fogata ya se había extinguido, Shippo, Miroku y Sango dormían e InuYasha estaba frente a mí sin su Aori. Por supuesto eso había sido lo que había sido alojado sobre mi espalda.

-InuYasha-Murmuré intentando aparentar que no me sentía triste por su presencia.

-Tonta, si te quedas ahí te resfriarás, metete en tu saco-Me dijo acomodando mejor su Aori en mi cuerpo. Yo intenté indagar en su mirada algún rastro que me dejara tranquila, que calmara el dolor que me carcomía de sentirme frustrada por no tener todo de él. ¿Era egoísta eso de mi parte? Pero… ¿Quién no desearía ser amada por la persona que quiere?

-Si…-Respondí quedamente esquivando sus ojos para observar el suelo.

-¿No te piensas mover?

-Nop.

-Tonta.

-Lo sé-Sin verlo sabía perfectamente que mi respuesta lo había sorprendido, pero lo era… era una tonta por seguir ahí de masoquista.

-Kagome…

-Que…

-Mírame.

-No quiero-Le contesté como una niña chica que tiene un berrinche.

-Ahh no te pongas tonta.

-Te estás buscando ir al suelo-Se sentó a mi lado en el reducido espacio de roca que quedaba, me sorprendió que pasara su brazo por mi espalda y depositara su mano en mi hombro así como el instante en que me atrajo contra su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué hacía eso?... ¿Por qué me acariciaba y luego era indiferente? ¿Por qué me daba esperanzas?... ¿Por qué…?_

-InuYasha…

-Mmm… fui al bosque a cazar…-Esa era la excusa… no quería escucharlo, me intenté apartar pero no me dejó, me tenía firmemente sujeta contra su cálido cuerpo-En el camino encontré… encontré algo que me recordó a ti…-Eso era cruel, era obvio que nos parecíamos pero…-Las _margaritas_ me recuerdan a ti…-¿Margaritas…? ¿Flores? No hablaba de… Levanté mi rostro confundida hacia él, me hizo sonreír verlo con las mejillas tan rojas, sus ojos brillaban más de noche, se volvían un imán que me atraían.

-¿Margaritas… te recuerdo a las margaritas?

-Supongo, Keh, no soy bueno con estas cosas asique toma-Por primera vez me di cuenta que había tenido su otra mano todo el tiempo oculta tras su espalda, cuando la extendió hacía mi me mostró un racimo de Margaritas, estaban algo maltratadas pero aun así se veían bonitas, estaban unidas por un pañuelo rojo, ese pañuelo era mi favorito y había desaparecido misteriosamente, ahora sabía quien la tenía-El pañuelo me lo devuelves-Sentenció con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Gracias InuYasha-Le dije dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, un impulso que me vino y que no pude controlar.

-Keh…-Volteó su rostro y suspiró, parecía aliviado.

-¿Por qué crees que se parecen a mi?

-¿Es necesario que la responda?

-No me respondas con preguntas-Le reprendí apretándole el brazo suavemente. InuYasha soltó un quejido exagerado. _Niñita_.

-Keh, son bonitas y crecen en todas partes, son como tú… quiero decir… tú estás siempre para mi… tú… ya sabes…eso, crecen en todas partes y tú estás en todas partes para mi… y… bonita… ahhh eso, vamos a dormir-Su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate, yo lo miré sin saber que decir… a su manera era un cumplido, el primero que me hacía tan abiertamente… además eso significaba que realmente yo había estado equivocada y él de verdad había ido a cazar. Lo confirmé porque me percaté que del árbol más próximo a nosotros colgaba un saco de pescados.

-InuYasha…-Me levanté solo para quedar frente a él y entonces lo abracé con fuerza-Te amo…-¡Se me escapó! Yo no quería decirlo pero no pude evitarlo… lo sentí tensarse, traté de pensar algo rápido en mi cabeza para aparentar que no había pasado nada pero no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa…

-Permanece a mi lado…-Me susurró en el oído correspondiendo a mi brazo-Te protegeré-Yo sabía que a su estilo eso significaba un "Yo también te amo…" el dolor que hace solo unos momentos atrás me había estado agobiando ahora parecía jamás haber existido. La sensación de felicidad llenó cada partícula de mi ser. El frío que había sentido también se había esfumado porque estaba rodeada por esos cálidos brazos que desde ese instante yo sabía que me pertenecerían hasta el fin de mis días.

**Fin.**

**¡Oli! Ñeeem, final felices, amo los finales felices.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Katys.**


	12. Sueño

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia doce**_**: Sueño.**_

Suspiré su nombre entre gemidos mientras ella besaba mi cuello y tocaba mis brazos, mis manos acariciaban su espalda desnuda, todo giraba y perdía sentido todo dejaba de existir cuando estábamos así.

Su boca buscó la mía con la misma desesperación que con la que yo busqué la suya. Sus caderas se contornearon y apretaron mi miembro de una forma deliciosa.

Las perlas de sudor cubrían nuestros cuerpos y le daban un místico brillo en su piel, sus oscuros ojos me miraron con tanta intensidad que tuve que cerrar los míos por el efecto que ella causaba en mí.

-Kagome…-Dije ronco cuando nuestro movimiento se hizo mucho más intenso y el final estaba por venir.

-Te amo…-Susurró de manera dulce contra mi oído.

Besé de forma hambrienta sus labios, los rocé con sus mejillas y mordí su cuello cuando mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse mientras me derramaba en su interior, ella gimió retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo…

Abrí los ojos totalmente desorientado, la luz de la luna me llegaba directo a la cara, miré con tristeza a mi lado… estaba _solo_. Otra vez ese húmedo sueño había venido a acosar mi noche dejándome con una sensación de vacío de la cual tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir. Porque estaba seguro que Kagome volvería… y cuando lo hiciera aquellos sueños los haría realidad cada noche… por el resto de mis días.

**Fin.**

**Ohh algo así como un lemon no lemon… ahajaha no sé, yo y mis cosas, no debería estar aquí, debería estar estudiando Biología celular pero bueno… me vino esta historia a la cabeza y no me pude detener ante la tentación.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! T_T SON un amor ustedes.**

**Gracias por agregarme a historias favoritas y alertas.**

**Besitos**

**Katys.**


	13. A tu lado

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dedicada** **a mi querida amiga **_**KIRA,**_** descubrimos que el mundo es pequeño, y la internet aun más, coincidencias del destino de venir a conocernos en la Universidad y de casualidad. (Y sip, eso rimó y sin querer)**

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Trece**_**: A tu lado.**_

¿Debería huí? Era lo que me preguntaba, la parte racional de mi ser me decía que si, que debía correr tan lejos como pudiera para sobrevivir, pero mi corazón vociferaba un "_Quédate con él, ¡no importa lo que pase solo quédate con él_!" Decidí hacerle caso al corazón porque sabía que aunque intentara huir no podría, porque quien estaba frente a mí con esos ojos inyectados en sangre era la persona que más amaba, morir asesinada en sus brazos aunque pareciera demente no me molestaba hasta tenía su tinte romántico de cierto modo… quizás ya había perdido la cordura, cosa que tampoco me importaba.

_InuYasha…_

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-InuYasha-Dije suavemente en un tono dulce, él se acercó de forma amenazante a mí, su cuerpo se veía mucho más grande por su lado endemoniado que había florecido tras una lucha extenuante y un colmillo de acero tirado muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-Grrr…-Fue el sonido que salió en respuesta, me acorraló contra el árbol más próximo, mi espalda chocó duramente contra el tronco, ¿Sería mi fin? ¿Acabaría conmigo así como lo acababa de hacer con esos demonios? ¿Lo haría rápido o de forma lenta y dolorosa? ¡No! InuYasha jamás me haría daño, yo confiaba en él y él en mí. Estaba segura…

-InuYasha confió en ti…-Mis palabras sonaron temblorosas pero la determinación que traspasé en ellas podía sentir que él las había notado, porque las manos que habían capturado mis hombros se habían relajado levemente. Sus garras me habían sacado un poco de sangre, pero no me importaba, mientras estuviera a su lado no me importaba nada más… ¿Era egoísta pensar así? Quizás… es que _tan solo_ estoy enamorada.

-Ka…gome-Dijo con dificultad votando pesadamente el aire por la boca. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío, sus manos alcanzaron mi cara para posarse sobre mis mejillas, su mirada roja en sangre me veía fijo… mi cuerpo vibró con la sensación de adrenalina que me invadió. Yo deseaba que él me besara, yo deseaba que me abrazara, no me interesaba si era su lado humano, hanyou o Youkai, yo amaba a todas esas formas que componían a InuYasha.

-Me gustas tal cual eres…-Susurré, esas palabras parecieron causar algo en él ya que esta vez me abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, olfateó mi cuello y cabello sin disimulo y buscó mis labios torpemente hasta encontrarlos, me besó de forma bruta y poco delicada… y yo disfruté de ser besada así, le correspondí con el mismo fervor demostrándole que confiaba en él aunque estuviera como un demonio…

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, se enterraban en mi carne, su cuerpo se aplastaba contra el mío y yo lo abrazaba y atraía contra mí con mayor fuerza. Su lengua se enredó con la mía en una danza que me hacía sentir rara pero a la vez me gustaba. Succionó mi labio inferior con fuerza, pude sentir su colmillo rozar la parte interior de este… todo… todo se sentía agradable.

-InuYasha…-Exclamé abrumada por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, el sonrojó llegó a mis mejillas sin mi consentimiento, él me miraba directo también con un suave rubor en su cara, sus color miel había regresado, por primera vez me di cuenta que sus garras ya no dañaban mi piel.

-¿Es… estas bien…?-Me preguntó llevando su mirada al suelo. Yo dudé unos segundos en contestar… ¿Qué debía responder? Y si él… ¿Al volver en si estaba arrepentido? Apreté mis puños con fuerza, esta vez no quería quedarme con más dudas, con decisión decidí responder a mi manera.

Tiré de su mechón platinado hacia a mí y lo besé en los labios de la misma forma que él lo había hecho conmigo solo unos segundos atrás, se demoró en responder…Debí imaginarlo su lado hanyou era mucho más tímido y reprimido pero después de insistir unos segundos cedió dejándose llevar.

-¿Así que te gusto tal cual soy?-Me dijo entre el beso, yo respondí besándolo con más ansias-Con eso me basta para seguir viviendo…

-InuYasha…-Me alejé solo para ver su rostro mientras mi cabeza procesaba las palabras que acababa de decir. Él me sonrió de esa forma tan característica suya, entre arrogante y malcriada-Eres un chico malo-Le dije alegremente-¿Puedo permanecer para siempre a tu lado?...

-Para siempre…-Contestó sin dejar hacer esa sonrisa que me encantaba.

**Fin.**

**Ñaaam… me dio nostalgia por la pareja de InuYasha y Kagome, ahh debo hacer maratón de InuYasha wiii**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, woow más de 100 chan chan!**

**Besitos**

**Katys.**


	14. Mío

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Catorce**_**: Mío.**_

_Puedo hacerlo, solo debo mantener la calma_, me repetía eso una y otra vez para darme valor. Era el macho, el que velaba por la seguridad de ella y quien quería protegerla siempre… y para hacer eso debía lograr que aquellas mágicas palabras salieran de mi boca. Miroku me lo había dicho momentos atrás con un rostro demasiado serio para mi gusto.

"_Tú sabes que la Señorita Kagome quiere estar junto a ti el resto de sus días, pero tú deberías demostrárselo y sabes perfectamente que proposición incluye eso tímido Hanyou… __**compórtate como un hombre y hazlo**_"

-¿Acaso insinuó que no soy un verdadero macho?-Me pregunté a mi mismo con aire enojado-Ese idiota de Miroku le daré una paliza cuando lo vuelva a ver-Le reclamé al bosque, me hizo feliz espantar unos pájaros al menos así mi irritación se apaciguaba.

Me quedé unos segundos quieto, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo buscando la dirección de su agradable aroma para ir a su encuentro… sabía tan bien cuál era el olor de Kagome que solo me demoré unos segundos en ubicar su localización.

-En marcha-Me dije pero mis pies no se movieron-Ahora si… ¡En marcha!-Me volví a dar ánimos pero nuevamente mi cuerpo no reaccionó-Que mierda…

¿Quién iba a pensar que me resultaría tan difícil moverme…? Lo aceptaba, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, tampoco me podía lograr imaginar bien la expresión que ella pondría…

"_Compórtate como un hombre y hazlo"_ las malditas palabas del idiota de Miroku pasaron por mi cabeza, tenía razón, el muy pervertido la tenía.

Tragué duro y de saltos en saltos llegue hasta el claro donde estaba Kagome.

La encontré con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua, parecía entretenida viendo a los peces pasar por entre sus pies, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿En qué andas InuYasha?-Oh eso pensé… Kagome no actuaba nunca como una sacerdotisa por lo que solía olvidar sus poderes la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando discutíamos y el _abajo_ venía inmediatamente… o a veces era peor, la muy malcriada había aprendido a poner barreras y las solía usar para que no me acercara a ella cuando la discusión había sido intensa, odiaba cuando hacía eso ¿Es que acaso ella no entendía que yo necesitaba tenerla cerca? A veces en las noches despertaba asustado pensando que ella nuevamente se había esfumado de mi mundo… no quería volver a pasar nunca más tres años sin su presencia, no podría soportarlo. La tonta me había capturado demasiado y yo deseaba seguir así secretamente, por supuesto.

Nuestra relación no tenía un nombre formal… llevábamos más de un año juntos, con mimos incluidos… pero cuando Miroku me preguntó _"¿Qué nombre le das a la relación que llevan?"_ Simplemente me quedé sin palabras y le miré con ganas de matarlo. Jamás me lo había preguntado a mí mismo y Kagome no había mencionado nada al respecto, pero estaba seguro que lo correcto sería hacerle mi proposición, Miroku dijo que las mujeres son más sensibles… si no lo sabré yo…

-Oye Kagome…-Le dije acercándome a ella-Sal del agua un rato.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Me preguntó con rostro preocupado, yo le negué sonriendo.

-Solo ven aquí-Estiré mis brazos esperándola, ella me miró con sus caobas ojos transmitiéndome un montón de sensaciones. Salió del agua con la mitad de su ropa empapada sin dejar de verme directo a los ojos. Con poca paciencia yo acorté los pasos que nos quedaban para estar juntos y la tiré del brazo para abrazarla.

-InuYasha…-Susurró en tono dulce-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy-Le afirmé, tragué duro, era el momento… debía decírselo.

-Te quiero-Me besó la mejilla mientras sus brazos acariciaban mi espalda suavemente.

-Oye Kagome… escucha-Tomé suficiente aire y me di valor, _aquí vamos_-Sabes que soy buen cazador, nunca te falta comida, también soy fuerte y te puedo proteger… se que a veces soy algo malhumorado…

-¿Algo?-Me interrumpió ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-Kagome.

-Lo siento… sigue-Ella pasó sus brazos hacia mi cuello y los dejó descansar ahí, su cuerpo se apegó más al mío. Mi respiración se volvió pesada…debía concentrarme en lo que tenía que decirle, después tendría tiempo para besarla… y cuando ella aceptara mi propuesta… _no solo_ la besaría en los labios…todo de ella _me pertenecería_ oficialmente.

-De acuerdo suelo tener mal genio, lo sé… pero aun así quiero que… que tú y yo… estemos… siempre juntos… siempre.

-Yo también-Me contestó sonriendo, su mano acarició mi mejilla.

-No estás entendiendo-Fruncí el ceño, disimuladamente metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi traje… quizás no era algo de mucho valor pero para mí era importante. La separé a mi pesar un poco de mi y le mostré el colgante que tenía en mi mano el cual tenía una piedrita de color dorada… había pertenecido a mi madre-Quiero que te _casesconmigo_-Le dije la frase comprometedora a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué? Habla más lento no entendí lo último-Se quejó viendo fijo el objeto que había en mi mano.

-Tonta-Le puse el colgante en el cuello mientras que con mi mano libre tomaba su rostro acercándolo a mi para besarla, lo hice lentamente, disfrutando de su suave tacto y su dulce sabor-Cásate conmigo-Le dije con el corazón palpitándome con rapidez, no me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba temblando del puro nervio hasta que ella me abrazó calmando esa sensación.

_Kagome…_

-Tonto-Me respondió ella yo iba a reclamarle cuando esta vez fue ella quien me besó pero de forma efusiva, solo como Kagome sabía hacerlo, enredó sus manos en mi nuca y yo la apreté contra mí con fuerza-Acepto… mi tonto prometido-Dijo juguetona cerca de mi oreja. Tocó el colgante con sus dedos y me sonrió ampliamente con las mejilla sonrojadas.

-Prometida-Susurré contra sus labios volviéndolos a tomar como míos… y cuando nos casáramos no solo sus labios serían probados por mí… todo en ella siempre sería _mío y solo mío_.

-Te amo InuYasha.

**Fin.**

**Más tonto InuYasha, con lo sexy que es no tiene ni de qué preocuparse de la respuesta que uno le va a dar, yo sin pensarlo me tiro encima y le digo ¡ACEPTO, ACEPTO! Ajaj Okay, me voy con mis cosas freak a otro lado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, hermosas : D**

**Besitos**

**Katys.**


	15. Cabellos

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Esta historia está dedicada al grupo de **_**InuYasha**__** y**__** Kagome**_** que existe en Facebook, ustedes saben quienes son n_n Gracias por apoyar mis historias.**

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Quince: Cabellos.**

Sonreí pasando mis manos entre su _ahora_ suave cabello platinado. _Ahora_ si estaba suave y brilloso porque hace unos momentos atrás parecía imposible de peinar.

-Me repites ¿Por qué demonios te deje hacer esto?-Me preguntó InuYasha cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba a los pies de mi cama. Yo lo seguí y me arrastré por la cama poniéndome atrás de él.

-Lo hiciste porque o si no te iba acusar con mi abuelo por haberle roto su jarrón de trescientos años de antigüedad.

-Keh…

-¿Acaso no se siente bien?-Le pregunté sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro

-Algo así.

-Sabes que si, InuYasha-Le dije mientras mis manos volvían a tocar su cabello. Lavar su pelo había sido una de mis fantasías y al fin lo había conseguido-Además ahora tu cabeza huele muy bien.

-_Así como tú_…-Mi mente proceso esa información muy lentamente. ¿Esas palabas significaban lo que yo creía?

-Piensas… que ¿Huelo bien?-Le dije dudosa… deseaba ver que expresión tenía él.

-Keh, como si no lo supieras…

-Una vez me lo dijiste pero estabas medio moribundo-Susurré recordando aquel momento en que los monstruos arañas nos habían acorralado.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo… fue la primera vez que lloraste por mi… la primera vez que alguien, tú sabes…

-No lo sé-Quería que él pronunciara cada palabra y quería ver las expresiones que hacía mientras las decía por lo que me volví a arrastrar por la cama quedando a su lado. Le jalé uno de sus mechones que siempre caían por sobre su hombro obligándolo a mirarme.

-¡Oye duele!-Se quejó mitad nervioso mitad enojado.

-Dime… ¿La primera vez que qué…?

-Keh, sabes bien lo que quiero decir-Hizo una divertida mueca con sus labios.

-Nop, no lo sé-Vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un acalorado rojo, aquello me complació asique no pude evitar seguir hostigándolo-Dímelo InuYasha…-Le pedí en mi tono más dulce y conmovedor.

-¡Agg como molestas mujer! Bien, eres la primera persona que no es mi madre que lloró por mi y que _me_ _hizo sentir que era valioso_ y _necesario_, _sin cambiar_, _siendo tal cual soy yo_… un _Hanyou_-Sus palabras me hicieron sentir especial… me hicieron sentir que quizás yo realmente le gustaba de otra forma y siendo tan sincera como era no pude evitar que las palabas salieran de mis labios.

-Soy así contigo InuYasha _porque te amo_-Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, mis mejillas ardieron pero ya no podía hacer nada más, las palabras estaban dichas. Pude apreciar como las facciones de su rostro pasaban de tensas a unas más relajadas para luego volverse entre una mezcla de tierna y seria… Sus ojos brillaron de manera especial para mí.

-Kagome…

-Está bien InuYasha-Le dije haciendo un gesto como si estuviera restándole importancia a lo que yo había dicho-No es necesario que respondas lo mismo que yo porqu…-Sus labios chocaron con los míos de manera torpe y débil, y se movieron de esa misma forma algo inocentona, ingenua pero tierna. Me quedé estática por largos segundos siendo consciente de los descontrolados latidos de mi corazón, cuando pude volver a la realidad él se estaba alejando de mi cara con los ojos entrecerrados-_InuYasha._

-Eso responde a lo que has dicho-Me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa, su cara le hacía competencia a su Aori… como aun seguía sosteniendo su mechón de cabello lo volví a jalar hacia mí y esta vez yo lo besé con ternura.

-Quiero más de ese tipo de respuesta –Susurré contra sus labios obteniendo más de lo que había pedido.

**Fin.**

**¡RESPONDEME ASI INUYASHA AHHH!**

**Besitos**

**Katys.**


	16. Labios

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Diez y seis: Labios.**

No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero mi cuerpo se sentía bastante ligero, con adrenalina y me sentía por sobre todo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Por la estúpida idea de Miroku de celebrar que habíamos derrotado a un debilucho monstruo nos proporcionaron un gran cuarto del palacio y nos llenaron de alimentos que olían bien y mucho Sake.

Jamás tomé, y no sé tampoco porque ahora lo hice pero el caso es que me sentía como un semental listo para una carrera a la que desea ir con todas sus fuerzas.

Mi objetivo: _Los labios de Kagome._

Los deseo demasiado como para contenerme, el alcohol no me deja pensar con claridad pero sé que podría hacerlo… quizás sería mi única oportunidad en la que me atrevería, por lo general no se tratar con esos temas románticos. Pero quiero besarla tanto que si no lo hago siento que explotaré en mil putos pedacitos y no me podré rearmar, lo peor es que luego me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho, y vivir con otro arrepentimiento sintiendo la culpa más de las que ya cargo sobre mis hombros sería demasiado.

Ella observaba la luna ajena a lo que yo estaba pensando, nos habíamos quedado solos en el cuarto, Miroku y Sango se habían ido a _no sé qué lado_, con la excusa de _no sé qué cosa_… Hay sucedía algo raro estaba seguro. Shippo se había quedado con Kirara jugando con unas niñitas en el cuarto continuo… ese Shippo, pequeño mocoso endemoniado se las traía.

¡Eso era! Si un enano podía ser todo galante con las perras, ¡significa que yo también podía!

-Kagome-Dije su nombre con un timbre de voz que me llegó a sorprender a mí, mi voz salió un poco pastosa pero bastante profunda. La vi tensarse por leves segundos y luego voltear su rostro suavemente para mirarme con aquella sonrisa que yo adoraba más que nada en esta maldita vida.

-¿Si…?-Kagome me miró directo a los ojos de esa forma en que sentía que me desnudaba el alma y veía todo lo que yo era, toda la mierda que tenía y todo lo que anhelaba su compañía para sentirme bien.

Era ella para mí como una necesidad que deseaba y a la vez la dañaba. Porque ella sufría por mí, yo lo sabía pero aparentaba ignorarlo porque no sabía bien como consolarla… era un cobarde… pero no quería hacerle sentir así de mal nunca más.

Yo la iba a besar, estaba decidido.

Me acerqué hasta sentarme a su lado, jamás perdimos el contacto visual en todo el camino que me demoró llegar a su lado. Volví tragar duro, la luz de la luna la hacía lucir algo pálida pero eso no quitaba lo bonita que se veía…

-Kagome…-Susurré con ansiedad, me di valor, tomé entre mis manos su rostro que lo acerque medio bruto a mí. Un sonrojo hizo arder mis mejillas pero no me detuve. Ella advirtió lo que yo intentaba hacer y sin rehusarse cerró los ojos esperando por mí.

En un contacto tímido rosé mis labios con los suyos y entonces… Explosión. La necesidad aumentó me dejé llevar y la besé con toda la ganas y fuerzas que tenía. Me devoré su boca por completo y ella me correspondió con la misma impetuosidad y ardor, sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello de forma desesperada y yo aferré su cintura de esa misma manera.

Ambos nos necesitábamos para seguir adelante… éramos una mezcla particular y perfecta.

-Te quiero-Le dije contra sus labios sin pensar bien en las palabras, dejándome llevar por el momento.

-Lo sé-Me respondió con una sonrisa coqueta volviéndome a besar-Ahora todo estará bien.

Me sonrió con sus labios algo hinchados y yo me sentí nuevamente fuera de sí. Quería más de su boca, más y más.

**Fin.**

**¡Bésame a mi InuYasha wiiiiiiiii!**

**Besitos**

**Katys.**


	17. Vivo

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Diez y siete: Vivo.**

Esa sensación de vacío no se calmaría con nada hasta que nuevamente pudiera verla y contemplar su sonrisa. Era una necesidad inherente en mi. Sin su presencia me volvía loco y sentía que me faltaba algo, me sentía hueco y desesperado… ¿Cómo ella era capaz de producirme todo esto? Una simple humana, una mocosa caprichosa e impulsiva…

Luchaba con mi orgullo para no ceder, para no caer, para no dejarle ver lo ansioso que estaba por tenerla a mi lado. Me resistiría… no iría a buscarla, esperaría pacientemente a que ella regresara.

Pero las horas no estaban a mi favor, el tiempo se me hacia extremadamente largo y aburrido cuando Kagome no estaba. No había algo divertido que hacer, no había una risa animosa que escuchar ni alguien con quien pelear por algo estúpido y luego reconciliarse tomándonos las manos de manera tímida y disimulada…

¡Ugggg! Depender de su presencia me hacía sentir un idiota, y a la vez a una parte de mi le gustaba.

Cada vez me volvía más un tarado masoquista necesitado de ella.

Su aroma me llegó como una cachetada en la cara. Su embriagador olor inundó todos mis sentidos dejándome levemente en un estado de ensoñación. Cuando reaccioné quise ir corriendo a su encuentro con la excusa de decirle algo tonto pero mi cuerpo no se movió. El orgullo me detenía.

Suspiré… Ella vendría, yo solo estaba a unos metros del pozo y podía oler su aroma acercándose a paso lento…

¿Y si le pasaba algo en esos metros de distancia?

¿Si un monstruo la atacaba?

¿O unos bandidos la pillaban de sorpresa?

Oh ¡ESO SIQUE NO! Me felicité mentalmente por las propias historias que inventé en mi cabeza solo para hacer menos larga la espera.

Entusiasmado corrí a su encuentro llegando en solo unos segundos frente a ella.

Ahí estaba Kagome luchando contra el peso de su mochila que colgaba de su hombro y fijando su vista en el suelo con cuidado de tropezar con algo. No notó mi presencia hasta que yo tomé de su bolso.

Ella levantó su cara y me miró con aquellos ojos que desnudaban mi alma para sonreírme ampliamente.

Esa sonrisa me hacía sentir vivo.

-Gracias InuYasha-Inesperadamente se acercó y me besó en la comisura de los labios.

Yo quede por largos segundos como un idiota mirando la nada, cuando reaccioné Kagome ya llevaba unos pasos más adelante.

A toda velocidad me puse a su lado y cogí su mano desviando mis ojos hacia otro lado. Las mejillas me ardían, mi corazón palpitaba como loco, e incluso mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de nervios y emoción. Pero eso me gustaba… me hacía sentir feliz y vivo. Tener a Kagome a mi lado significaba eso… estar vivo.

**Fin.**

**Ohhhhh, que me quedo tierno. Me doy yo misma palmaditas en la espada.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besitos**

**Katys.**


	18. Incendio

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dedicado a** **Dark priinCess**, realmente te lo mereces, siempre sigues mis historias y tus comentarios son uno de los que más espero ya que siempre tienen algo que me hacen sonreír.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Diez y ocho: Incendio.**

Yo estaba ardiendo, figurativamente por supuesto. Sentía ese calor abrumador que me asfixiaba y me dejaba con una sensación de necesidad que me llegaba a marear.

Él era el culpable de esas emociones. Bésaba mis labios de forma hambrienta casi rayando en lo bruto, pero no era algo que me importara, siempre nos comportábamos de manera impulsiva y más aun cuando hacíamos el amor.

Era como una batalla luchando por quien acariciaba más piel, quien dejaba más marcas en el cuerpo…

Sonreí cuando lo escuché gruñir fuerte al momento en que mis labios hicieron contacto con su miembro.

-Oh… Kagome-Suspiró acongojado, puso su mano sobre mi cabeza incitándome a deslizar mi boca por toda la longitud de su masculinidad. Me resistí unos instantes a hacer el movimiento solo para desesperarlo-Por favor…-Soltó con ese tono que me volvía loca. Mi humedad aumentó…

Acaricié con mis labios su ser primero lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar adquirir un ritmo constante, lo sentí tocar mi espalda, sus garras pasaban suavemente por mi piel produciéndome una sensación de cosquilleo agradable.

-Te necesito en mí…-Logré decir con la poca cordura que me quedaba, me levanté del piso y lo abracé frotándome contra su musculoso cuerpo que me hacía temblar. InuYasha me sonrió de esa manera arrogante que me hacía perder la cabeza…

Me giró dejándome de espaldas a él, aplastándome contra la pared fría que con el calor de mi cuerpo adquirió un poco de temperatura.

Con una de sus manos me agarró de las muñecas para tenerme a su merced mientras que con la otra acariciaba cada porción de mi cuerpo, cada minúsculo rincón al que pudiera llegar arrancándome más de un gemido que no pude controlar.

Su miembro se frotaba contra mi trasero y yo solo rogaba para que entrara en mí. ¡De verdad lo necesitaba! Ya no podía más…

-InuYasha… yo…-Intenté decir pero las palabras no lograron salir del todo por el grito de placer que no pude evitar cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

-Lo sé cariño…-Me dijo con un timbre tan masculino y seductor que casi sentía como mis huesos se volvían gelatina y me desasía. Era en esos momentos de intimidad donde él pronunciaba palabras dulces cargadas de sensualidad que me llegaban al corazón dejándome llevar en la _dulce sensación_ del placer.

Yo quería poder tocarlo, darme vuelta y besarlo, acariciar su ancha espalda y apretar su trasero pero no podía porque seguía teniéndome inmovilizada.

-No aguanto…-Casi lloriquee desesperada por sentirlo en totalidad.

Me giró finalmente y se apretó tanto contra mí que casi podíamos confundirnos como uno solo… besó mi cuello, lo mordisqueó y lamió como quiso, finalmente soltó mis manos y yo pude acariciarlo como deseaba, descendieron lentamente mis manos hasta llegar a su miembro.

-Kagome-Dijo ronco levantándome las piernas y entrando tan rápido y profundo en mí que me quedé sin aire por unos segundos.

_¡Al fin!_ Gritó mi mente.

El vaivén agradable, la sensación de tenerlo dentro mío, su respiración agitada, nuestros cuerpos chocando, los sonidos emitidos de nuestros labios. Todo se volvía en una situación tan erótica en la cual me sentía exquisitamente atrapada y de la cual no quería salir.

Las convulsiones vinieron a mi cuerpo entregándome el premio mayor. Su miembro se agitó en mi interior vigoroso dándome todo de él. InuYasha gruñó tan fuerte que perfectamente los débiles vidrios de la ventana pudieron haberse roto… Lo escuché suspirar finalmente para cargar su rostro contra mi cuello.

-Eres solo mía…_tan mía_…-Susurró, su aliento acarició mi hombro. Sus labios viajaron de mi cuello a mi boca, me besó lentamente, tan dulce que casi sentí mi corazón detenerse.

Me tomó entre sus brazos para dejarme sobre la cama, no necesitaba frazadas, él con su cuerpo cubría el mío… y sin dejar de ver sus ojos me quedé dormida en el más hermoso de los sueños… antes de perder la conciencia pude escuchar cómo me decía.

-Te amo Kagome…

**Fin.**

**Ohhhh! Hace tiempo no hacia un lemon, y este encontré que me salió también tiernuchito. Ahh. InuYasha *-***

**Espero te haya gustado ****Dark priinCess.**

**Me gusta esto de dedicar historias, al menos es mi manea de retribuirles el que lean lo que escribo.**

**Besitos**

**Katys.**


	19. Chocolate

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Diez y nueve: Chocolate.**

Olí con desconfianza aquella cosa oscura que ella tenía en la mano, ese dulzón aroma me dejó unos instantes mareado. La vi sonreír de manera traviesa mientras no quitaba los ojos de mí y se llevaba esa extraña barra a la boca.

-Detente-Le ordené agarrando su frágil muñeca entre una de mis manos… ¿Era mi idea o estaba más delgada de lo normal? Su contacto por unos momentos me quemó… mi corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente. Agradecía que Kagome fuera humana y no pudiera escucharlo. A veces me abrumaba todas las emociones que ella sin darse cuenta provocaba en mi, a pesar que estaba acostumbrado a su cercanía no podía dejar de sentir nervioso, era molesto. _Oh si, ella era una perra molesta hasta cuando no se lo proponía_.

-InuYasha si quieres probarlo solo pídelo, no seas tan bruto-Me reclamó inflando sus mejillas de forma graciosa, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Muy tierna.

-Keh…-Le dije gruñendo fingidamente y cruzándome de brazos, seguir teniendo su muñeca entre mis manos era riesgoso… esa maldita necesidad de abrazarla me estaba empezando a alterar-Mierda…

-Estas más raro de lo normal, y eso es mucho-Declaró ella sacándome la lengua y llevándose otra vez la oscura barra a sus labios, mi brazo se movió antes de que pudiera pensarlo-¡INUYASHA!-Se quejó cuando nuevamente no pudo lograr comer esa cosa.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes? ¿Por qué huele tan malditamente bien?

-Es chocolate InuYasha, es rico y se COME-Me recalcó esas palabas moviendo el llamado chocolate frente a mi. De toda su oración lo único que me importo fue "**COME**"

-Si se come entonces quiero-Le dije mostrándole mi mano para que me dejara un pedazo ahí.

-Olvídalo-Volteó su rostro ignorándome abiertamente. La sangre me hirvió.

-¿Eh? Qué demonios, dijiste que si te pedía me darías.

-Eso era antes ahora ya no quiero darte-Me sacó la lengua mirándome con perversidad y travesura.

_¡Maldita mocosa malcriada_! Rugió mi mente, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Esa era la Kagome que me gustaba y a la vez me enojaba, la primera mujer que se había plantado frente a mí y me había dicho de todo sin temerme ni mirarme diferente, siempre llamándome por mi nombre haciéndome sentir un igual suyo. Si, Kagome podía ponerse odiosa y aun así yo estaba deseando abrazarla porque todas esas estúpidas cosas en ella me gustaban.

-Tonta.

-Puedo decir la palabra que comienza con "A" y termina con "Bajo" y veremos quién es el más tonto de los dos-Contestó en ese tono amenazador pero a la vez juguetón suyo. No estaba enfadada solo quería bromear un rato conmigo… lo cual era algo de doble filo porque siempre uno de los dos salía enojado.

-Ni con mil "abajo" me derrotarías.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Su voz se volvió más lúgubre, sus oscuros ojos me capturaron por unos instantes, aproximo su cuerpo al mío con esa sonrisa malditamente hermosa.

_¡Contrólate InuYasha es solo una tonta humana!_

-Keh, apostar son niñerías, yo solo quiero chocolate-Me senté en el pasto volviendo a mi típica posición cruzándome de brazos.

-De acuerdo-La escuche decir sentándose a mi lado, Kagome partió la barrita, me miró de reojo y luego sonrió para sí, sabía que algo estaba planeando su expresión me lo decía-Pero si quieres el chocolate tendrás que tomarlo tú mismo-Sentenció, yo totalmente incrédulo la oí mientras observaba como se llevaba el pedazo de chocolate a los labios capturándolos ahí… me enseñó con la mano que si lo quería tendría que casi besarla para obtenerlo.

Tragué duro… ¿Realmente se me estaba insinuando de esa forma?

-Kagome…-Suspiré confundido. Ella solo asintió con sus ojos fijos en mi… me estaba desafeando esa pequeña malcriada… creía que no me atrevería, pues ya lo vería-Keh pues claro que iré por él-Contrario a mis palabras mi cuerpo no se movió… el corazón se me volvió a acelerar tan fuerte que casi podía jurar que quería salir de su lugar, la sangré comenzó a correr más rápido por mis venas y mi mentón tiritó suavemente.

¡Detestaba tener tan poco dominio de mi! Y a la vez a una parte mía le agradaba sentirse así, pero era tan estúpido y a la vez encantador. Ella era malcriada y al mismo tiempo perturbadoramente amable y refrescante.

Respiré profundo conteniendo el aire para luego soltarlo muy lentamente, me acerqué lo suficiente a su rostro, tanto que chocaron nuestras narices, aprecié como ella entrecerraba los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mis labios capturaron el chocolate sin embargo un impulso que no pude dominar me llevó a desear tener su boca entre la mía. Por lo que deslicé mis labios por la pequeñísima longitud del trocito hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

Primero los rocé tímidamente con miedo a que me fuera a rechazar, sin embargo sus manos inmediatamente se fueron a mi nuca haciendo presión contra su rostro abriendo los labios y recibiéndome abiertamente.

Entre besos comimos el chocolate entre los dos sin detenernos a pensar que haríamos después.

-Me gusta este tipo de apuestas-Le confesé sonriendo mientras la volvía a besar olvidando mi timidez y orgullo.

El chocolate era simplemente delicioso.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, realmente me encanta leer los comentarios y saber que hasta el momento he hecho un trabajo al menos decente. Ajajaa Y que les alegro el día. Wiii.**

**Katys.**


	20. Ramen

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte: Ramen.**

-¡Ya dije si quieres Ramen haz lo que te pedí!-Le dije con un tono perversamente oscuro y los ojos brillosos de victoria moviendo el plato de ramen con mi mano de un lado a otro para esquivar los intentos de InuYasha por cogerlo.

-¡No es justo!-Reclamó él con las mejillas graciosamente infladas y el ceño fruncido.

-Solo es una simple frase, _InuYasha_-Su nombre salió pronunciado de mis labios con una necesidad y cariño más grande del que hubiera querido, una mezcla de ternura y un tinte amoroso en las últimas silabas… rogué para que él no lo advirtiera, sin embargo el extraño sonrojo que se formó en su rostro me dio a entender que o tenía mucho calor o había captado la forma en que lo había llamado y el insistente palpitar acelerado de mi corazón.

Noté que su expresión cambiaba de pronto a uno mucho más decida, sus ojos me miraron intensamente, se mordió el labio inferior asomándose así levemente uno de sus colmillos, su cuerpo de pronto me pareció mucho más grande y fornido que lo normal. Yo tuve que respirar hondo para contener las ganas de abrazarlo y así volver a mi mente fría.

-_Kagome_…-Dijo varonilmente acercándose demasiado para mi propia seguridad, su cuerpo chocó con el mío, me aseguré de con una mano llevar atrás el plato de ramen aunque siendo sincera dejé de pensar con claridad en el momento en el cual él bajo su cuerpo a mi altura quedando su rostro solo a centímetros del mío y sus ojos fijos en mi mirada.

-¿Qué… qué intentas hacer… tú… tú…?-La frase no salía bien, no podía ya formar una yo estaba absorta en su poderosa mirada ambarina y en la inesperada calidez y ternura que podía ver en ellos. ¿Acaso solo lo estaba imaginando?

Se acercó aun más a mí, tanto que sus labios quedaron rosando mi oreja, una electricidad rodeo mi cuerpo.

-_Kagome_-Su voz ronca y seductora terminó por derretirme y hacerme ceder, cerré los ojos esperando a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento…sus labios deberían ahora rosar los míos y…-Eres _una tonta_.

_¿EH?..._ fue lo que mi mente dijo primero… abrí los ojos confundida viéndolo ahora separado de mi y en las manos el plato de ramen. Me dio su sonrisa más arrogante para luego reírse a carcajadas de mi cara que yo sabía estaba completamente desfigurada.

-¡INUYASHA… O S U W A R I!-Le grité con todas mis fuerzas no una si no tantas que perdí la cuenta.

-No es justo…-Se quejó estando ya enterrado muy profundo en la tierra y con el ramen dado vuelta sobre su cabeza.

-Solo tenías que decir "_Por favor Kagome linda_…" pero ya que, te lo mereces por tonto.

-Ughhhh-Lo escuché reclamar mientras me alejaba, sonreí para mí misma, ya obtendría mi venganza.

**Fin.**

**Si se que no tuvo nada de romántico este drable pero lalaa quería hacer algo medio gracioso… quizás le hago segunda parte para ver la venganza de Kagome.**

**JUJUJUJU.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Besitos.**


	21. Venganza

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO VEINTE: **_**RAMEN.**_

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y uno: Venganza.**

Kagome se había estado comportando raro todo el maldito día. ¿Cómo era posible que aun siguiera enojada por haberle quitado el ramen? ¿Acaso tanto le importaba la comida... más que a mí? Mejor dicho ¿Acaso el Ramen tenía un lugar más importante que YO?

De pronto sentí esos celos enfermizos. Solté un gruñido y luego voté un suspiro sorprendido de mi mismo por ponerme celoso de algo que ni siquiera podía defenderse y que era inanimado.

Tonta, Kagome, tonta. No me pensaba disculpar, ella era quien me había dicho "abajo" tan delicadamente. _Si, si _muy delicadamente.

Tonta Kagome.

Era injusto, porque ella para mi estaba primero que el ramen.

Estúpido ramen. Y por su culpa casi la besé cuando solo pensé acercarme para quitarle el plato realmente pasó a segundo plano ello y desee besarla, pero cuando el olor de los fideos me golpeó las narices volví a la cordura.

-¡QUE HACES INUYASHA!-Su grito inesperado me pilló de sorpresa y brinqué de la rama al suelo sin siquiera pensarlo, por suerte caí orgullosamente bien en la tierra.

-¡Tonta!

-Te asusté-Dijo entre risas, la miré dudoso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Si todo el día había estado de un humor de los mil demonios y ahora sonreía tan refrescantemente, mis ojos viajaron a su mochila que colgaba de su hombro.

-¿Por qué tienes eso?

-Ah, me voy a mi casa.

-¿Qué? pero si recién llegaste ayer-Le reclamé acercándome para quitarle ese bolso feo.

-InuYasha… he decidido irme para siempre-¿Había escuchado bien? Parpadee varias veces intentando asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Deja de bromear-Me encogí de hombros mientras con mi mano alcanzaba su mochila, ella retrocedió un paso con decisión. En su mirada había algo que no podía descifrar pero sabía que algo me estaba escondiendo, algo turbio de lo que no tenía la más remota idea.

-No bromeo-Respondió esquivando mis ojos al darme la espalda para dirigirse al pozo.

-Oye tonta, no te dejaré marchar así-De un salto me interpuse en su camino bloqueándole la pasada con los brazos extendidos dándole a entender que no la dejaría ir.

Yo jamás la dejaría ir así de mi lado, no podía, una vez lo había intentando pero me había resultado tan doloroso que cuando ella regresó con su rostro nostálgico y su "puedo permanecer a tu lado" no pude más que rendirme para volver a sentirme completo.

Porque Kagome me hacía estar completo.

Tonta.

Busqué el discurso en mi cabeza que había preparado por si un día llegaba a pasar esta situación la cual a veces se me hacía probable por mi comportamiento y por las heridas que yo fingía ignorar que le causaba a ella. Sin embargo por más que luché por encontrar en mi mente esas excusas no hallé nada porque simplemente me había quedado con la mente en blanco.

-No te dejaré marchar. PUNTO-Le dije intentando ganar tiempo para decirle algo que realmente valiera la pena.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella con una expresión demasiado calmada para mi gusto. Siempre pensé que cuando ella se aburriera de mí de igual forma demostraría más tristeza al irse pero su sereno rostro me estaba volviendo loco de la confusión.

-Porque…

-Si no sabes una excusa buena aunque sea una mentira para retenerme me marcho-Enfatizó intentando pasar por mi lado, tonta humana. Obviamente sujeté de su brazo impidiéndole seguir-Inuyasha-Ocupó su tono de advertencia en mi nombre, mis orejas instintivamente y por seguridad se contrajeron.

-No quiero que te vayas…-Mis palabras salieron débiles, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar los suyos. ¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo o estaba teniendo una pesadilla?-Se qué me comporté… mal en la mañana, pero ¡NO ES EXCUSA SUFICIENTE PARA QUE ME DEJES!-¿Qué estaba diciendo yo? Ni yo mismo lo entendía… le hablaba como si estuviera ella rompiendo una relación amorosa conmigo cuando solo éramos amigos…

La vi levantar extrañamente la comisura de labio como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de algo…No sabía si era reír lo que me resultaba… poco probable o llorar.

-Lo siento InuYasha-Susurró-Pero no has dicho nada que me retenga-Trató soltarse de mi agarré pero yo no la dejé.

No la dejaría huir así como así. Me estaba desesperando, esta mujer me iba a matar de desesperación y mi poca paciencia ya había desaparecido. La jalé contra mí para capturarla entre mis brazos, ella no se iba a ir así, yo no lo permitiría.

-Tú no te puedes ir _porque me perteneces, porque te necesito conmigo…-_La apreté aun más contra mi cuerpo de lo que ya la tenía. Sentía su aliento chocándome el cuello, cerré los ojos rogando para que me hiciera caso, no soportaría perderla…

Una suave risa que se volvió carcajada llenó todo el lugar, me costó minutos reaccionar, cuando lo hice la separé un poco de mi viendo como ella reía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar hasta el punto de casi asomarse lágrimas por sus ojos de su entusiasmo en cada carcajada. Kagome pasó los brazos por el vientre como si estuviera intentando contener más risotadas.

Yo la miré confundido con una ceja algo levantada ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-V E N G A N Z A por el ramen-Me dijo pronunciando cada palabra muy lentamente mientras seguía riendo.

-¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉEEEEEEEE?-Le grité comenzando a enojarme.

-No juegues con mis sentimientos InuYasha o volveré a vengarme-Se ordenó el cabello tranquilizando su refrescante risa para solo sonreírme ahora, aun seguíamos estando tan cerca a solo centímetros.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo, ¿Qué demonios pretendías? Matarme de un ataque-La reté zamarreando un poco sus hombros, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, jamás sería capaz de eso.

-Solo me estaba vengando, en la mañana aprovechaste lo que siento por ti para acercarte a mí y luego… me quitaste el ramen asique yo hice lo mismo contigo ahora. Estamos a mano-Kagome seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa… ¡BAH! Estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-¡KEH! Si quieres te vas a mi me da lo mismo-Mi lado orgulloso habló sin mi consentimiento.

-Bueno…-Mi brazo por automático se movió para volver a agarrarla.

-No, mejor te lo prohíbo-La vi rolar los ojos y suspirar.

-InuYasha…

-Estoy demasiado enojado contigo ahora-Fruncí el ceño. Si ella no hubiera interrumpido con sus carcajadas yo le hubiera confesado que la amaba y entonces ahí sique mi orgullo de macho se habría ido a la mierda. No, yo no miraría su rostro porque o si no olvidaría lo enojado que estaba.

-Oh… por el amor de Dios.

Pero si hubiera estado mirando habría advertido lo que ella planeaba, y eso fue ponerse en puntillas tomar entre sus manos mi rostro y besarme directo en los labios. Solo fue un roce suave pero tierno y me bastó para olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

-Si quieres vuelves conmigo a mi época y compro más ramen-Me susurró en el oído acariciándome la cabeza-Tú también me perteneces y yo también te necesito-Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando repitió lo que yo había dicho.

Ella se sentía igual que yo.

_Kagome…_

-Claro que voy, tonta-La tomé de la mano y juntos caminamos sin atrevernos a mirarnos por completo hacia el pozo, mi cara tan roja como mi Aori y su corazón lo escuchaba tan acelerado que me complacía producir aquello en ella.

Las venganzas no eran tan malas… si recibías un beso de la persona que te gustaba.

**Fin.**

**¡Ñaaam! No sé, cuando escribía esto me imaginaba la cara de WTF? De Inuyasha sin entender nada, jujuju. Disfruté torturarlo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios lindas.**

**:D**

**Besitos.**


	22. Familia

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y dos: Familia.**

-Pa' apa-Me tiró las orejas de forma brusca y luego las apretó, yo contuve mi chillido para no asustarlo pero demonios ¡Como dolía! La cosa chica se giró y rodo por el suelo, yo lo alcancé a agarrar del pie para que no siguiera directo al río.

-Ohh-Él se rió cuando lo alcé en brazos y lo acurruqué en mi cuerpo de forma algo torpe pero protectora. Aunque ya tenía un año aun no me acostumbraba de lo pequeño y frágil que era.

-Cachorro como adoras hacer travesuras cuando no está mamá-Le dije piñizcando la nariz, sus ojos ambarinos me miraron con atención para luego sonreír, se me quedó atorado el aire en la garganta, él sonreía igual que su madre.

Como si estuviéramos conectados sentí su agradable aroma por el bosque, ella había vuelto del otro lado. ¡Al fin! Aunque amaba a mi hijo yo no era definitivamente el mejor espécimen de paciencia y Hoshi si que sabía hacer cosas que me pusieran nervioso y casi histérico. Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo indefensos que son los bebes. Aunque nuestro hijo tuviera sangre youkai en sus venas aun así la mayoría era humano si se le sumaba mi parte humana y la entera de Kagome.

-Ma'a huelo a Ma'a-Dijo cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente. Oh, él también lo había notado. Hoshi intentó apartarse de mi cuerpo para poder ir donde ella. Parecía desesperado, yo sonreí suavemente.

-Yo también lo estoy Hoshi, pero hay que hacerlas esperar, no hay que demostrarles demasiado, así lo hace un macho.

-Ma'a-Él definitivamente no me escuchó porque se puso a chillar, esa parte la había heredado de Kagome, sus gritos eran tan altos que seguro se oían por toda la región.

Escuché los pasos tranquilos de Kagome volverse mucho más rápidos, seguramente estaba corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos preocupada por los gritos de _nuestro_ hijo.

_Nuestro_… a veces me resultaba increíble… muchos años atrás jamás hubiera pensando que tendría una familia… más bien me resultaba poco creíble que Kagome realmente estuviera para siempre conmigo, ella era demasiado para lo tan poco que yo era, un sucio Hanyou como pensaban muchos… y sin embargo lo estaba, _era mía_.

La vi asomarse entre los pequeños arbustos luciendo un bonito vestido de verano traído de su época. La miré detenidamente conteniendo el aliento. No importaba cuantas veces la viera regresar, no importaba que tan bien me conocía su cuerpo, eso no importaba porque cada vez que ella se alejaba y luego regresaba a mi lado al verla los cosquilleos agradables inundaban mi estómago y mi corazón se aceleraba a tal punto que me hacia poner nervioso. Era la misma sensación de la primera vez que me di cuenta que ella era especial para mí. Aunque ya habían pasado dos años de que estábamos oficialmente juntos tras su regreso Kagome no dejaba de causarme todas esas emociones que me hacían sentir humano y vivo a la vez.

Se acercó casi corriendo a nosotros, Hoshi estiró sus brazos para que ella lo acunara contra su cuerpo, debo confesar que me sentí un poco celoso. Yo ya no era lo primero que ella veía… pero al ver esa sonrisa que ella ponía no podía quejarme. Porque verla feliz era algo que disfrutaba.

-Mamá volvió Hoshi-Le dijo ella besándole las mejillas.

-Hey ¿y yo qué?-Mis celos pudieron más.

-InuYasha-Usó su tono entre divertido y reprochándome, sin embargo se acercó y me besó en los labios despacio.

-Iuu-Escuché exclama a nuestro hijo, Kagome me acarició con su mano libre lentamente la mejilla, en sus ojos vi un "_Te amo_" descansó su mano en mi hombro para luego dirigirle una mirada a Hoshi.

-Los extrañé.

-Por supuesto que nos extrañaste, nosotros somos tu familia-Y mientras decía cada palabra los abracé a los dos llevado por mi lado impulsivo que ya no retenía porque de a poco Kagome había logrado que yo demostrará mis sentimientos. Y si quería abrazarlos a los dos lo hacía.

Porque eran _mi familia_.

**Fin.**

**Yo quiero un OVA con sus hijos T_T ahh sería tan lindo. Mini Inu y Mini Kag (L)**

**:D**

**¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! Ya quedan MUY poquitos para los 200 reviews. Debo confesar que cuando partí escribiendo estas historias cortitas no pensé que fueran a tener tanto éxito, pero realmente les agradezco el que cada vez que publico se dediquen a leerlos.**

**ME ENCANTA saber que les gustó.**

**Besitos.**


	23. La llegada

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y tres: La llegada.**

-Debes comenzar-Me dijo Sango con ese tono alterado, rayando en lo histérico logrando poco el tranquilizarme.

-No-Fue mi cerrada respuesta, me salió con una calma que en mi interior no sentía, los dolores se hacían cada vez más fuertes y agudos pero yo se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría.

-Pero Kagome ya no podemos esperar más-Su voz esta vez se quebró en un punto, pude apreciar las gotitas de sudo correr suavemente por su mejilla. Le sonreí sinceramente, ella solo estaba así porque se encontraba preocupada, al ver mi sonrisa su expresión cambió pasando de lo tenso a relajarse tanto que sus facciones se volvieron totalmente amables y delicadas.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó viendo si yo me resignaba, iba a responderle que no pero un grito de dolor escapó de mi garganta cuando una punzada me atravesó la parte baja de mi vientre.

-_Tranquilo_, solo debemos esperar un poco más…él vendrá-Le pedí, yo sabía que me entendería, yo sabía que él…o ella también quería que InuYasha estuviera presente. Ahogué como pude otra contracción retorciéndome y mordiéndome el labio inferior tan fuerte que sentí como los dientes atravesaban la zona.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de sopetón tan brusco y fuerte que sobresalto a Sango y a Kaede… menos a mí porque como si de una _conexión_ se tratase en el momento en que mi mente gritaba su nombre tan desesperada y enamoradamente él apareció con su respiración agitada su cabello plateado revuelto, y su rostro con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura. Se acercó a mí a pasos agigantados, se inclinó y me tomó la mano con una delicadeza impropia de su persona, sus ojos ámbares me miraron. Me sentí tan desnuda por su mirada geniuda que me gritaba _estoy aquí_… y como si hubiera adivinado él pronunció las palabras.

-_Estoy aquí_…siento demorarme-Su mano apretó más la mía-Gracias por esperarme, _Kagome_.

-_InuYasha_…-Exclamé aliviada al fin dejando de resistirme para comenzar a pujar, le di una mirada a Sango y a Kaede, ellas entendieron e inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra para la llegada de nuestro primer hijo.

Es cierto, los dolores fueron insoportables, el decir que se sentía como tentáculos de Naraku atravesándome una y otra vez no sería en lo absoluto una exageración. Las lágrimas que se me salieron y los gritos de sufrimiento pasaron a segundo plano cuando al fin nuestro bebé salió al mundo. Su llanto nos emocionó y mi mayor compensación fue ver el rostro asombrado, embobado y feliz de InuYasha cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos.

_Sabía que esa expresión de su rostro jamás la olvidaría._

Kaede y Sango habían salido hace un rato de la habitación entendiendo que este era un momento íntimo.

-Es una niña-Me dijo en un susurro temiendo que ella se fuera a asustar.

-Es _nuestra_ hija-Le dije con voz cansada pero con mi sonrisa más amplia. Le acaricie su mejilla y él me la puso con el mayor cuidado sobre mi pecho-¿Cómo le quieres poner?-Le pregunté contemplando a nuestra hermosa hija.

-Kagome.

-Se original-Le dije rolando los ojos, él me sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Me gustaría llamarla como mi madre...-En sus ojos vi la interrogación de si eso estaría bien.

-A mi me parece genial, ¿Cierto Izayoi?-Ella en respuesta dio un leve sonido y yo la apegué más contra mi pecho.

-Izayoi-InuYasha acaricio muy levemente la pequeña manito de ella-_Gracias Kagome_-Aquel agradecimiento fue el más dulce que él me pudo hacer, sentí la emoción en su voz, cada sentimiento que él tenía para mí en ese momento. Mis ojos se aguaron levemente.

-Acércate más-Le pedí, ya que yo no me podía mover mucho. InuYasha me miró algo extrañado pero lo hizo-No es suficiente, más-Le volví a decir, él entonces pareció recién entender cuál era mi intención, yo estiré un poco mi cuello y nuestros labios se conectaron en un suave y amable beso.

-_Gracias_-Me repitió contra mis labios para volverlos a tomar como _suyos_.

**Fin.**

**Tan dulzón que me quedo que hasta yo me llego a ahogar. No suelo escribir de manera tan, tan, tan dulce pero me surgió así y no lo pude evitar. Pero es que no me imagino de otra forma a InuYasha recibiendo a su primer bebe.**

**¡QUIERO UN OVA, QUIERO UN OVA!**

**Escuché que en Septiembre se confirma la noticia si hay película o algo así.**

**Crucemos los dedos para que si.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, hermosas!**

**Besitos.**


	24. Momento

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y cuatro: Momento.**

Yo viviría para estos momentos en que su piel desnuda se fundía con la mía, en la que su boca buscaba sin ninguna timidez mis labios y me besaba con pasión desatada, como si pudiera al fin soltar todo lo contenido por los días anteriores, los años pasados… todos esos instantes en que por la lucha que teníamos no podíamos dejarnos llevar.

Su boca jugó con mi botón rosado, yo gemía y acariciaba su cabeza, su espalda, todo su cuerpo lo más que podía…

Las sensaciones me nublaban la mente y me hacían decir cosa incoherentes cargadas de ternura, él me respondía con caricias tan intimas y palabras sensuales que jamás podía haber pensando ni en mi más loca fantasía erótica que InuYasha me las diría.

Todo se confundía y se volvía borroso, solo siendo consciente del vaivén de sus caderas contra las mías y sus manos arrasando todo a su paso de forma encantadora.

Era todo lo que yo quería, él era perfecto para mí con sus errores y su mal carácter, con sus sonrisas orgullosas y protección. _Él estaba hecho para mí y yo para él._

Estos eran mis momentos más preciados, cuando nos conectábamos de la forma más física que pudiéramos llegar a ser.

-Kagome-Susurró en mí oído con la respiración agitada y las gotitas de sudor recorriendo su mejilla. Le besé y le abracé y seguimos en nuestro juego durante toda esa noche…

**Fin.**

**No sé si calificarlo como lemon y lime, pero alalalala.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Besitos.**


	25. Desesperación

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

_**¡TENGO UN FAVOR QUE PEDIRLES…! LEER EN EL COMENTARIO FINAL.**_

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y cinco: Desesperación.**

Me sentí absolutamente descolocada y sorprendida cuando tomó mi mano de esa manera gentil y cariñosa. Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal sintiendo mi corazón acelerar más y más a medida que sus labios se acercaban a mi…

-InuYasha-Susurré sin aire deseando como nunca sentir su contacto.

Lo vi sonreír de esa forma orgullosa y traviesa que solo él sabía hacer, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal por el sol que le llegaba justo en su rostro que para mí era tan atractivo.

Sus labios rosaron los míos juguetonamente pero en ningún momento los tomó totalmente, yo me desesperé, intenté abrazarlo por el cuello pero no me dejó.

_¡Me estaba volviendo loca!_

-Bésame…-Dije gimiendo angustiadamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, disfrutaba que yo le suplicara y me sintiera así por él, lo veía en la victoria de sus ojos, en la posición de su cuerpo haciendo sentir al mío tan pequeño.

-Repítelo-Su voz sonó profunda, ronca, aterciopelada, como si cada letra me acariciara.

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando reprimirme pero no conseguí demasiado.

-¡Bésame!

Apretó más mi mano… segundos después me encontraba refugiada en sus brazos siendo besada de la forma más exquisita y pasional que alguien pudiera desear… la ropa estaba empezando a sobrar.

**Fin**

**NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN. ESTOY EN UN FORO LLAMADO CEMZOO Y SE ESTA LLEVANDO EL CONCURSO ANUAL DE "ESCRITOS DE INUYASHA" ESTOY PARTICIPANDO EN LA CATEGORIA DE DRABLE Y ONE SHOT… QUIERO QUE ESCOJAN EL DRABLE DE QUE MÁS LES HA GUSTADO DE "DULCES SENSACIONES" Y ME LO HAGAN SABER EN EL REVIEW, EL DRABLE QUE SEA ESCOJIDO POR LA MAYORÍA SERÁ EL QUE USE PARA EL CONCURSO.**

**LO MISMO CON LOS ONE-SHOT, QUISIERA QUE ESCOJIERAN ENTRE "LA MISIÓN DEL DÍA" Y "RODANDO" QUE ME DIGAN CUAL LES GUSTÓ MÁS PARA USARLO EN EL CONCURSO.**

**¡POR FAVOR!**

_**Una vez más gracias por los comentarios. Lindas.**_


	26. Celoso

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

_**¡TENGO UN FAVOR QUE PEDIRLES…! LEER EN EL COMENTARIO FINAL.**_

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y seis: Celoso.**

Me molestaba que el enano se acurrucara a su lado para dormir, me enervaba que Miroku tuviera tanta familiaridad para darle un abrazo por sobre los hombros, detestaba que Sango la abrazara con esa libertad… me enojaba que la pulga Myoga llegara y chupara su sangre… o que ese idiota lobo tomara sus frágiles manos. ¡Hasta me enfadaba que Kirara tuviera su olor más que yo!

Gruñí. ¿Qué nombre tenía eso?

_Celos._

Pensé que fue mi voz mental, pero era Miroku quejándose del puñetazo que le había dado por tocar tan impropiamente el estómago de Kagome.

-Eres un celoso, solo quería sentir como pateaba el bebé.

-KEH, el bebe que está dentro de Kagome también es MIO.

-Celoso-Repitió sobándose la mejilla.

A los mil demonios si era celoso. ELLA era MI MUJER y EL BEBE era MIO TAMBIEN.

**Fin**

**NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN. ESTOY EN UN FORO LLAMADO CEMZOO Y SE ESTA LLEVANDO EL CONCURSO ANUAL DE "ESCRITOS DE INUYASHA" ESTOY PARTICIPANDO EN LA CATEGORIA DE DRABLE Y ONE SHOT… QUIERO QUE ESCOJAN EL DRABLE DE QUE MÁS LES HA GUSTADO DE "DULCES SENSACIONES" Y ME LO HAGAN SABER EN EL REVIEW, EL DRABLE QUE SEA ESCOJIDO POR LA MAYORÍA SERÁ EL QUE USE PARA EL CONCURSO.**

**LO MISMO CON LOS ONE-SHOT, QUISIERA QUE ESCOJIERAN ENTRE "LA MISIÓN DEL DÍA" Y "RODANDO" QUE ME DIGAN CUAL LES GUSTÓ MÁS PARA USARLO EN EL CONCURSO.**

**¡POR FAVOR!**

_**Una vez más gracias por los comentarios. Lindas.**_


	27. Perder dulcemente

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y siete: Perder dulcemente.**

La mire con disimulo aguantando la respiración unos segundos solo para contenerme, ella, la muy malvada me sonrió con coquetería mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Me obligué a apartar la mirada para no saltar encima suyo y _tomarla_ ahí.

-Está prohibido evitarme-Canturreó con orgullo acercando más su rostro al mío.

Cerré mis manos en puño. Suspiré.

Habíamos hecho un reto. Cuanto yo podía estar sin besarla. Un juego que salió de puro aburrimiento, ahora estaba tan malditamente arrepentido, quería besarla, por los mil demonios, besarla y hacerle de todo ahora _YA_. Pero no podía porque tenía mi orgullo y NO quería perder.

-InuYasha-Susurró en mi oreja de forma sexy. Tragué duro ante el escalofrió placentero que su voz me produjo, mierda, me estaba seduciendo para que yo perdiera.

-Te ignoro-Dije falsamente con mi voz ronca.

Ella volvió a sonreír sabiendo que la victoria estaba muy cerca.

-InuYasha-Murmuró muy, _muy_, MUY cerca de mis labios. Su aliento caliente me chocó en el rostro nublándome los sentidos. ¡Al diablo con el reto de no tocarla durante todo un día! Era imposible.

Despedí el razonamiento y me coloqué sobre ella capturando lo que me había sido prohibido durante todo el día. Sus carnosos labios.

-Perdiste-Gimió entre el beso.

-No demasiado-Si tenía todo de ella para mí, entonces no importaba, no había mejor manera de perder que esa.

**Fin.**

**Si, he andado floja para actualizar… **

**Aun me quedan una semanas más de vacaciones YUHUUU.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, lindas. Saben que amo leerlos.**

**Yuhuuu**


	28. Pelea

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y ocho: Pelea.**

-Más arriba-Le dije desde mi lugar intentando de todas las formas señalarle cual era la que yo quería.

-¿Esta?

-No, la roja, la roja.

-¡Kagome, tonta, todas las manzanas de este árbol son rojas!-Me gruñó frunciendo las cejas, yo hice una mueca avergonzada.

-No soy tonta, estúpido.

-Si quieres la fruta trátame bien-Respondió desde lo alto de la copa del árbol.

-Si quieres cena para la noche deja de decirme tonta, _cariño_-Era increíble, a pesar que estábamos juntos aun de vez en cuando me insultaba, resoplé algo fastidiada, quizás eso jamás cambiaría y aunque me molestaba, de cierta forma encontraba que hacía nuestra relación especial, sin insultos y quejas el InuYasha que amaba no era InuYasha.

-¿Esta?-Me preguntó cogiendo al fin la que yo le había estado mostrando de todas las formas posibles.

-¡Sip esa!...¡AUSH!-Me quejé cuando la recibí directo sobre la cabeza-¡Que rayos, InuYasha OSUWARI!-Dije gritándole a todo pulmón, hace meses que no usaba el conjuro, el sonido del choque de su cuerpo con la tierra me trajo un extraño sentimiento de placer.

-¡Oye!

-Tu empezaste-Me acerqué hincándome frente a él quien aún seguía inmóvil-Desde la mañana estas raro ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estamos peleando cierto?-Exclamó de repente sentándose en el suelo cuando pudo nuevamente mover su cuerpo.

-Eso creo-Contesté descolocada.

-¡Genial!-Yo iba a reclamarle pero tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y me besó suavemente, se alejó de mi con una sonrisa-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-Pregunté más perdida que antes.

-Keh, te besé, eres mi mujer puedo hacerlo cuando quiera-Se cruzó de brazos mirando el cielo como si nada.

-No me refiero a eso, porque dijiste "Genial" luego de "Pelear"

-Nah, Miroku me dijo que las reconciliaciones eran buenas, lo estaba probando.

Me sentí cada vez más confundida que antes, rápidamente mi cerebro conecto ideas, una sonrisa que no pude evitar se formó en mis labios.

-InuYasha, no creo que este sea el tipo de reconciliación al que Miroku se refería-Él me miró planamente intentando descifrar a que yo me refería, al parecer lo comprendió cuando me senté sobre sus piernas y le abrí el Ahori posando mis manos aun sobre la maldita tela amarilla que siempre me costaba quitarle.

-Kagome…deberíamos volver a la cabaña-Realmente él no termino de decir bien esa frase porque ya iba corriendo conmigo en brazos hacia nuestra casa…

Si discutir sería así de placentero, ya no me importaba hacerlo todos los días, fue lo que pensé cuando me mordió el hombro mientras se hundía en mí y un "Si" se escapaba de mis labios.

**Fin.**

**La verdad es que siempre me imaginé que seguirían con sus peleas estúpidas, aun estando casados como sabemos por el final, asique esto me salió. No sé..**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besitos.**


	29. Humano

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Veinte y nueve: Humano.**

-Te quiero-Me dijo pillándome desprevenida cuando yo me sentaba descuidadamente en el pasto tapisado en flores de Sakura que habían volado de su lugar.

-¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pude decir, él tapó con sus manos su rostro avergonzado.

-Sabes que me cuesta…-Yo sonreí suavemente, el InuYasha humano era mucho más sincero e incluso dulce, al igual que el InuYasha semi demonio me encantaba demasiado. Él entero, no importa que parte suya fuera, humana, Hanyou o Demoniaca yo las amaba todas.

-Solo para mi…-Susurré en su oreja depositando un beso fugaz en su mejilla, él agarró mi mano y me miró directo a los ojos, sus orbes grisaceas azuladas me dejaban sin aire cuando me contemplaban de esa forma tan decidida y pasional.

-Te quiero-Repitió al fin sonriendo tímidamente.

-Me encantas…-Acaricié su cabello lentamente sabiendo que él se estaba acercando a besarme tiernamente.

**Fin.**

**Lo sé he estado desaparecida.**

**Estoy volviendo a la vida de aquí otra vez.**

**Gracias por los comentarios nenis lindas.**

**Besitos.**


	30. Declaración

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta: Declaración.**

-¡Solo suéltalo ya y deja de ponerme nerviosa!-Me gritó ante mi indecisión, ya llevaba dos horas intentando decírselo pero cada vez me resultaba más difícil-¡InuYasha te ganarás una visita al suelo si no lo dejas salir ya!

-¡De acuerdo tonta!-Me enfurecí, mi coraje salió, iba a ser delicado pero con Kagome no se podía.

-¡Oye...!

-¡Bien! LO SÉ no tengo tan buen humor, suelo ser arisco y no muy cariñoso... no sé lo que es tener una familia, lo he estado aprendiendo con ustedes, tampoco sé que tan correcto sea esto, pero soy bueno cazando, protegiéndote y cuidándote... Yo quiero ver por el resto de mis días tu demacrada cara de sueño en la mañana, oír tus quejas y escuchar tu refrescante sonrisa, quiero que al despertar lo primero que veas sea a _MI_ y al dormir también, quiero... yo quiero...quiero...-No pude decir nada más aunque había empezado a tartamudear mi silencio se debió a los labios de Kagome posados tímidamente sobre los míos en un casto beso.

-"_Quiero que seas mi compañera_"-Completó sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-¿Lo serás?-Pregunté sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Todo el tiempo que tu desees-Me respondió de inmediato abrazándome.

-Gracias...

-Pero oye...

-¿Mm...?-Respiré profundo su particular aroma.

-Cuando me levanto no tengo la cara demacrada, ¡ABAJO!-La muy tonta olvidó el detalle de que estábamos abrazados asique los dos caímos al suelo, pensaba reclamarle pero ella se puso a reír a carcajadas sin dejar de abrazarme aun cuando para ella el golpe debió haber dolido.

-Kagome... me gustas.

-Tú también a mi y MUCHO-Me besó suave y yo sonreí entre el beso, quizás mi declaración no había salido como lo había planeado pero ella me había aceptado y con eso me bastaba.

**Fin**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Lalalaa.**


	31. Cielo

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y uno: Cielo.**

Suspiró mi nombre en un caliente gemido, buscó mis labios y los besó con desesperación mientras sus caderas chocaban contra mí furiosamente, torturándome de un placer glorioso.

-Inu...-Mi voz se quebró y no pude terminar mi frase cuando él me levantó de la cama e hizo que enredara mis piernas en sus caderas, me apretó contra la pared y entonces empezó nuevamente a moverse contra mí, inclinó la cabeza y besó mis pechos que estaban totalmente expuestos para él con devoción-Yo...-

-Shh...-Me hizo callar, y yo obedecí, porque ya no quería decir nada más, todo estaba perdiendo cada vez más sentido y solo era consciente del placer que se acumulaba en mi bajo vientre, de su sexo ardiendo entrando y saliendo fuerte y aquellos gruñidos que solo lograban excitarme más. Con él siempre era una situación tan erótica a la hora de estar juntos.

Él gruñó más fuerte y lo sentí como se venía, vigoroso se agitó en mi interior y yo grité siguiéndole hasta quedar exhausta y caer sobre su cuerpo, respiró agitado contra mi cuello volviendo a la normalidad. Se separó un poco de mi y me sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, yo le acaricié la mejilla lentamente.

-Kagome...-Susurró abrazándome tiernamente contra él.

Era el cielo...estar con mi esposo siempre era el cielo.

**Fin.**

**Tiempo sin hacer un lemon, se que no es de lo más decente pero algo es algo, estoy intentando actualizar más rápido. Ahora continuaré "El rumor del pozo"**

**: )**

**Gracias por los comentarios chicas, wiii.**


	32. Valor

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y dos: Valor.**

La miré de reojo dubitativamente sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse tanto que me llegó a indignar. Ella por supuesto estaba totalmente ajena a todo lo que me provocaba, se veía maravillada contemplando las luciérnagas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor en medio de ese bosque con aquel lago de cristalinas aguas.

-¡Mira esa es hermosa!-Exclamó con entusiasmo, yo seguí su dedo señalador y puse cara de no entender, yo veía todas las luciérnagas iguales-Es tan bonito…

-Supongo-Murmuré juntando un poco las cejas.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó Kagome mientras agarraba entre sus manos una de las lucecitas verdes.

-Keh…-Fue mi respuesta, no sabía que decirle ni cómo empezar. Hace días atrás casi la había perdido por una batalla con Naraku. Me había sentido tan fatal que hasta respirar había sido doloroso por la preocupación… cuando volvió a abrir los ojos al fin me permití volver a sentirme relajado.

-InuYasha… lamento lo del otro día, tú tenías razón debí haberme quedado detrás del árbol en vez de haber tratado de ayudar, terminé siendo una carga y haciéndote pasar un mal rato.

-¡Cállate!-Vi como sus ojos se abrían grandemente, realmente esas no eran las palabras que quería soltar, me empecé a poner nervioso.

-InuYasha…

-Quiero decir, fuiste de gran ayuda cuando lanzaste la flecha me salvaste de que me atravesara el tentáculo pero hubiera preferido eso a que te expusieras así…-Tragué saliva para darme el valor y continuar-Cuando vi como esa energía de maldad te llegaba me sentí… me sentí desesperado… los días que demoraste en reaccionar yo… era como un muerto-Dejé de mirar mis pies para permitirme verla a los ojos, estaban medios aguados… acaso ella ¿Quería llorar? ¡Maldición! Y yo lo había provocado-Kagome…-Salió tan tierna mi voz…-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan temerario otra vez, recuerda que te quiero para siempre a mi lado.

La lágrima rodó por su mejilla y me pregunté que había hecho mal, sin embargo su sonrisa me tranquilizó, ella, tan impulsiva como siempre me abrazó efusivamente.

-Permaneceré a tu lado hasta el fin de mi vida…-Respondió y yo correspondí a su afectuoso abrazo.

**Fin**

**Ñiuu, me permití actualizar en mi reducido espacio de tiempo libre, pero ya queda poquito, tres semanas y seré libre al fin de la Universidad. Wiii**

**¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Besitos.**


	33. Hilo rojo

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y tres: Hilo rojo.**

Los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana interrumpen el sueño del cual jamás quisiera despertar. Molesta me giro para poder volver a aquel mundo en donde lo puedo encontrar a pesar que es doloroso el estar ahí también…

La lejanía es perturbadora, tres años se cumplirán en un mes más y yo aun no puedo dejar de sentir mi corazón adolorido.

Me levanto de mi cama totalmente desecha, hace mucho que olvidé como es dormir bien, porque en los sueños todo parte dulce. Él está a mi lado, me besa, me abraza, se comporta de aquella forma protectora y bruta que lo caracteriza, es el mismo pero luego… todo es oscuro, me encuentro en un cuarto donde no hay nadie… donde veo su sombra y no puedo llegar a él…

_InuYasha…_

Su nombre resuena en mi mente constantemente incluso más que ayer.

Los momentos vividos prometí atesorarlos y dejarlos como valiosos recuerdos que jamás en mi vida olvidaré. Aun así no son suficiente para consolarme en esta soledad. Aparentando sonrisa a los demás siento que un día explotaré.

Lo quiero ver, lo quiero ver tanto que daría mi vida a cambio de ello y sin embargo nada sucede. Esta inquietud… este dolor en mi pecho sigue ardiendo y creciendo.

_InuYasha, te quiero ver_.

Caminé hasta el árbol sagrado, es mi ritual diario desde que regresé de allá sin poder despedirme, sin decir un te quiero… solo recordando aquel único y cálido beso entre todo el caos vivido.

_InuYasha…_

Mi mano acarició el tronco en donde yace la marca que dio inicio a todo. Mi corazón se agita dolorosamente en mi interior, una lágrima roda como es de costumbre por mi mejilla, tiene su camino hecho ya.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar…

Una cálida brisa me envuelve gentilmente, cierro mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

-Yo sé que la distancia no será un impedimento… nos volveremos a encontrar.

_Kagome…_

Se que no es mi imaginación, se que él de verdad me habló. Porque estoy segura que no importa ni la diferencia de épocas ni los años que nos alejan… nosotros tenemos el _hilo rojo_ del destino atado para siempre en nuestras manos… conectándonos hasta la eternidad.

**Fin**

**Algo melancólico. Supongo que debe ser mi ánimo de hoy, tengo unas ganas de irme a una isla decierta y gritaaaaaaaar. Pero well.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, lindas.**

**Lalalala.**

**Besitos.**


	34. Que tan lejos

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y cuatro: Que tan lejos…**

El cielo se teñía de los anaranjados y morados rayos que a esa hora de la tarde se comenzaban a expandir por el cielo, pronto vendría la noche. Adoraba ver ese momento del día, me parecía un espectáculo precioso digno de admirar, esa mezcla de colores era sin duda hermosa y más aun si lo contemplaba junto a InuYasha, aunque él hacía como si no le importara. Como muchas de las cosas en este mundo.

-Pff…-Resopló apoyando la palma de sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas sobre el pasto e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

-Nadie te tiene obligado sentado a mi lado-Le dije sin mirarlo, observando fijo un punto en el cielo donde brillaba la primera estrella, realmente dolía, y lo que más me lástimaba era ya haberme acostumbrado a ese dolor puntiagudo en mi pecho. Esa cuota necesaria de tristeza era sin duda molesta.

-Keh, tonta-Esa fue su gran respuesta.

-De seguro lo debo ser-Le contesté empezando a desear gritarle. InuYasha se limitó a guardar silencio y mirarme con una expresión confundida.

Mi mente comenzó a vagar en recuerdos de cómo era mi vida antes de llegar a esta época y conocer a InuYasha. Si, muy tranquila. Esos tiempos no volverían en un largo periodo y aun así me encontraba deseando que no regresaran a pesar de los malos momentos.

Respiré profundo para buscar un nuevo tema de conversación que no llevara a discusión con el temperamental Hanyou.

-InuYasha, una pregunta.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué tan lejos te gustaría estar si tuvieras la oportunidad?-Pregunté mientras acercaba las rodillas a mi pecho y apoyaba mi mejilla en ellas mientras lo contemplaba de soslayo. Los rayos del sol tenue iluminaban de una forma mítica su figura haciéndolo resaltar más en el lugar.

Lo vi cambiar, endurecer por un momento sus facciones, ponerse tenso, luego pasar a tener un rostro concentrado y finalmente por una extraña razón se puso sonrojado.

-No necesito ir lejos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…-El se cruzo de brazos y observó sus pies dudoso-Con tenerte a mi lado está bien, no tengo necesidad de irme a otro lugar. Yo… no quiero un lugar sin Kagome-Su voz terminó casi en un susurro, si no fuera porque estaba a su lado casi pegada no hubiera podido entenderlo.

Mi corazón latió más rápido de lo común ante sus inesperadas palabras que cobraron un gran sentido en mi interior al darme cuenta de la conexión tan fuerte que teníamos.

Estaba bien, el dolor ya no era tan tortuoso…

-¿Y tú?-Me preguntó él a mí. Yo le sonreí.

-Había pensando lo mismo que tú, InuYasha-Él sonrojado como estaba igualmente me sonrió muy levemente y llevó sus ojos hacia el cielo que ya comenzaba a apagarse

Me apoyé en su hombro con delicadeza cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento, con él era sin duda una montaña rusa de emociones pero estaba dispuesta a vivirlas porque lo quería demasiado y para siempre a mi lado.

**Fin.**

**: )**


	35. Feliz Navidad

**Feliz Navidad.**

"_Yo estoy deseando alcanzar tu corazón…"_

Contemplé el árbol sagrado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, estaba decorado casi como lo había imaginado, a excepción de algunos adornos medios ladeados mal puestos por InuYasha me parecía que lucía bastante bien.

-Ya-InuYasha saltó de la rama del árbol con el ceño fruncido-Espero que no tengas más de esas cosas o las patearé.

-Enojón-Le dije sin dejar de sonreír, no dejaría que mi "Noche buena" fuera arruinada por su mal carácter.

-Keh, no entiendo muy bien esto. ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

Me senté en una de las raiceas del árbol y él me siguió sentándose a mi lado esperando evidentemente mi respuesta, lo miré unos instantes evaluando la forma de explicarle al arcaico Hanyou el significado.

-Mmm en mi época Navidad es una fecha especial, es donde las familias se reúnen para pasar la noche juntos llenándola de buenos deseos y sentimientos, es donde se comparte. Se suele intercambiar regalos como muestra de afecto, en otros países es una actividad religiosa por sobre todo.

- ¿Intercambiar regalos? ¿Familia?-InuYasha pareció meditar esas palabras en su cabeza, yo le asentí y respiré profundo observando cómo pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer en ese instante como si danzando estuvieran para nosotros-Pero estas aquí ¿Tu familia te extrañará?-Me dijo después de un largo momento en silencio, sus palabras me tomaron por un segundo desprevenida.

-Está bien.

-¿Por qué?-InuYasha se acercó más a mí con el semblante bastante sereno-No me gusta apartarte de ellos… tanto, me… me hace sentir incómodo a veces…-Noté que le costó articular esa última frase, parecía estar poniendo bastante esfuerzo en sonar natural, aunque su tono nervioso lo delatara.

-Está bien InuYasha tú también eres para mi… mi familia-Le contesté, sentí como mis mejillas ardían pero aun así me di el valor para decírselo mirándole a los ojos para ver su reacción, por supuesto el exclamo un "Keh" y evitó mi rostro-Sabes que te quiero…-Musité suavemente, en mis manos cayó un copito de nieve que me dediqué a observar con atención, respiré hondo intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

-Lo sé-Me respondió al cabo de varios minutos volviendo a girarse finalmente hacia a mí.

-¡Cierto!-Exclamé recordando mi mochila, me levanté a buscarla, solo estaba unos metros apartada de nosotros, me incliné y saqué de ella una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Me devolví y senté nuevamente a su lado, él miraba fijamente lo que tenía entre mis manos.

-Feliz Navidad, InuYasha-Le dije entregando el regalo, él lo tomó confundido y con las mejillas alborotadas en un suave tono rojo.

-¿Pa… para mí?

-Ábrelo.

-Pero no tengo que darte.

-Que me dejes permanecer a tu lado es suficiente para mí-Contesté, impulsivamente llevé mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarla levemente.

-Kagome…-Él cerró los ojos un instante ante el tacto de mi piel en su rostro, cuando notó lo que había hecho apartó sutilmente mi caricia y yo solo suspiré, él abrió el regalo con las manos un poco temblorosas, eso me hizo sonreír, sacó lo que había en el interior.

-La hice yo misma-El extendió la bufanda roja observándola-Se pone así-Le expliqué colocándola en su cuello, cuando terminé realmente me sentí plena, se veía adorable. Lo amaba, no había duda de eso, inesperadamente él me abrazó contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Casi podía jurar oír los latidos desenfrenados de InuYasha.

-InuYasha…-Correspondí a su abrazo felizmente, él tenía ocultado su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Queda conmigo… para siempre-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad-Susurró abrazándome con mayor intensidad.

**Fin**


	36. Mariposas

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

_**DEDICADO a mi amiga KIRA, te quiero mucho.**_

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y seis: Mariposas.**

Estaba aburrido y totalmente desganado. Me encontraba sentado en la rama más alta del que yo decía que era mi árbol. El _Goshimboku_. Me sentía bien ahí, mirar hacia abajo era agradable porque los aldeanos pasaban sin saber que yo los observaba asique los podía apreciar haciendo cosas graciosas… otras no tanto.

Pero era más divertido cuando me escondía ahí de Kagome y ella me buscaba y buscaba y yo la veía pasearse por el lugar con cara preocupada. Eso sí que era gracioso. Sin embargo Kagome no estaba, había ido a dar uno de esos estúpidos exámenes, no sé porque no me dejaba derrotarlos a mí con Colmillo de Acero, todo sería más simple así. Recordé su cara de espanto cuando se lo mencioné, me gané una visita al suelo sin ni siquiera saber por qué y un "_Ni se te ocurra_"

Bah, tonterías.

De todas formas la necesitaba ahora, realmente sin ella alrededor las cosas eran aburridas, Kagome siempre parecía darle vida a todo, hasta a los detalles más pequeños ella lograba que fueran increíbles, Kagome provocaba que yo deseara experimentar más cosas y vivir con energía.

Si, si estaba pensando muchas cursilerías. Sentí mis mejillas arder y me sentí tonto.

Mi vista se fijó en unas mariposa que volaban en una rama cercana a mí, sus colores eran llamativos, antes no me habría fijado en ello pero ahora me llamaban la atención, supongo que tenían que ver con cierta mocosa del futuro. Las mariposas volaban y aleteaban de forma tranquila, se veían libres.

Entonces pensé si estaba siendo egoísta. Quiero decir yo siempre presionaba a Kagome a volver sin importarme si su familia y amigos del otro lado la extrañaban, la arrastraba a situaciones al límite y sabía que lloraba por mi culpa.

Mi corazón pareció estrujarse dolorosamente.

Sí, yo era un maldito ser egoísta. Pero el solo hecho de no volver a verla nunca más me aterraba, no sabía cómo había logrado meterse debajo de mi piel pero ella lo había hecho y si la arrancaba sabía que no podría seguir correctamente.

No podía dejarla libre aunque fuera lo correcto. La necesitaba demasiado a mi lado.

Era aire fresco a mi alrededor, aunque yo fingiera la mayoría del tiempo que me molestaba su presencia, Kagome me entendía mejor que nadie, aunque la alejara en noches de luna nueva ella igual se sentaba a mi lado comprendiendo que lo que más quería era no estar solo.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios que no noté que ya había regresado hasta que me fui de boca al suelo.

-¿Qué… PORQUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?

-Uh, te llamé pero parecías no escucharme-Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye tú te las vas a…!-Mis palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando una de las mariposas pasó frente a mis ojos, todo lo que había estado pensando volvió a mi cabeza como un balde de agua helada.

-Woow InuYasha, no me amenaces sabes que conmigo no tienes posibilidad-Yo rolé los ojos levantándome del suelo, la tonta tenía toda la razón en más de una manera.

-¿Para qué volviste?-Pregunté cauteloso. La vi agrandar los ojos algo sorprendida ante mis palabras.

-¿Qué para qué volví?-Kagome ajustó la mochila en su cuerpo, pude oler su extraño nerviosismo.-Me dijiste que volviera pronto, ya veía que ibas a mi casa y me sacabas del brazo como la otra vez… por eso me apresuré en volver.

-Pues si quieres regresa-Dije fingiendo poca importancia en mis palabras.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Estas sorda?

-No… acaso… quieres que no vuelva más.

La miré unos momentos sin entender hasta que comprendí, ella me estaba mal interpretando, yo no estaba echándola de mi lado, solo quería intentar aceptar compartirla más tiempo con los otros que la querían.

-No estoy diciendo eso-Pronuncie cada palabra lenta y claramente.

-Pero acabas de decir que…

-Solo estaba intentando hacer lo correcto.

-¿Y lo correcto para ti es que regrese a casa y no vuelva?

-¡No estoy diciendo eso!

-¡Explícate bien que no comprendo!-Me chilló con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Oh maldición, la había jodido, ella lo había entendido todo mal y si no hacía algo ahora empezaría a llorar y cuando lloraba me derrotaba y yo no sabía qué hacer. Eso era lo que más odiaba. Las lágrimas de Kagome, hasta más que la mierda de Naraku, a ese le podía dar una paliza pero… ¿Cómo podía consolar a Kagome? Si yo jamás había sido consolado.

Me acerqué a paso apresurado hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de distancia, Kagome parecía a punto de explotar o salir corriendo, se mordía el labio inferior intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

-Yo, lo que intento decir es que no… no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar a mi lado…

-No estoy obligada a tu lado, _estoy porque q_uiero-Dijo efusivamente interrumpiendo mis palabras y dejándome con la mente en blanco. Se notaba tan segura de sí misma y de lo que sentía.

-¿Si?

-Por supuesto, fui yo quien regresé, yo quien pedí estar a tu lado, a pesar de que a veces me sienta sin fuerzas, con ganas de llorar y mi corazón dolido por tu culpa-¡Aush! Eso me lastimó más que pelear con Sesshomaru- Me gusta estar a tu lado, _te quiero InuYasha_, es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar. Por lo mismo yo…-Vi como sus mejillas se tornaban suavemente sonrosadas- Yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin verte.

Mi cuerpo que se había sentido pesado de pronto se sintió mucho más ligero y aliviado. Deseaba poderle responder de la misma forma que ella lo hacía pero mi personalidad no era así aunque intentara, las palabras se cortaban y no sabía que exactamente decir.

-Yo no sé que debería responder…-Murmuré apenado queriendo gritarle que también la quería pero me sentía avergonzado.

-Está bien, no estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. Solo no me vuelvas a pedir que regrese de esa forma.

-No quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que estés a mi lado por tanto como viva.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito, InuYasha, que _vivas_-Su mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla, la mariposa se cruzó entre nosotros y ella la observó con una sonrisa.

-Es hermosa, sus colores-Se apartó de mi lado siguiéndola con gracia.

-Sí que lo es-_Pero más tú_, fue lo que quise decir, pero de mi nada salió. Estaba desesperado realmente deseaba poder hacerlo.

Kagome se encontraba de espaldas a mí a unos pasos, si tan solo avanzaba, estiré mis brazos, desde esa distancia parecía fácil poder tocarla… tragué duro saliva con solo un objetivo en mente.

-InuYasha-Escuché su voz sorprendida cuando la abracé por detrás, la apreté fuertemente contra mí, quizás no podía ponerlo en palabras pero esto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Gracias…-Murmuré en su oído con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente.

-De nada-Pude sentir que estaba sonriendo, se acomodó mejor entre mis brazos y juntos contemplamos como las mariposas volaban lejos.

**Fin.**


	37. Bienvenida

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y siete: Bienvenida.**

Sus labios rosaron mi mejilla de una forma tan tímida que me causó ternura, sus brazos se movieron lentos y casi temblando hasta alcanzarme y envolverme, cuando lo hizo me apretó contra su cuerpo fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo alsé mis brazos y le correspondí el abrazo más cálido que conocía.

Su masculino aroma me mareó, y él pronuncio.

-Bienvenida a casa Kagome, este es tu hogar.

Yo solo atiné a asentir con las lágrimas empañando mi visión me aferré mas a su cuerpo asimilando que realmente había vuelto y esta vez para siempre, y que nada más me podría separar de quien amaba. InuYasha.

-Estoy en casa…-susurré y besé sus labios sonriendo.

**Fin.**

**¡Se que pueden querer matarme por estar TAN DESAPARECIDA! Y LO ENTIENDO. Han sido meses sin mi por aquí. U_U sin continuar el Rumor del pozo ni este cortos de historias : ( realmente lo siento. **

**Quiero volver a actualizar más seguido. Lo bueno es que ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno n.n wii.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dan.**


	38. Feliz

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y ocho: Feliz.**

-Ella hablaba de extrañar-Comentó con un tono amargo en su voz mirando fijo como las nubes grises se acercaban a lo lejos.

-Es normal eso, aunque pasó mucho tiempo aquí y ahora viva aquí, hay cosas que de seguro del otro lado debe extrañar.

-Pero si extraña es porque se siente… infeliz… aquí-Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una angustia que sorprendieron a Miroku. Realmente InuYasha se veía muy afligido, y para que hubiese ido a pedirle un consejo era porque no estaba para nada bien.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente mejor?-Propuso con calma.

-¿Eh… mm yo…

-¿Tienes miedo de la respuesta?

-¡Cállate! Monje tonto no sé ni para que vine a hablar contigo-InuYasha se levantó del suelo y le dio una mirada furibunda para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse de un salto. Miroku simplemente lo vio alejarse con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, InuYasha no cambiaba seguía siendo el mismo torpe inmaduro en esos temas a pesar de llevar más de un año con Kagome en la época.

.

.

.

Su corazón latía furioso y doloroso, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, aun recordaba esas palabras "es cansador lavar a mano, extraño mi época, allá uno lo mete en una caja y ella hace todo el trabajo, oh y también está la secadora…"

-Osuwari-No alcanzó a dar un paso más-¿A dónde vas con tanta velocidad?-Preguntó una curiosa Kagome hincándose a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí en medio del bosque y no en casa?

-Me aburrí y vine a recoger yerbas medicinales-él abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar ese "me aburrí"

-Creo que debemos conversar.

-No me gusta cuando usas ese tono de voz-Expresó Kagome levantándose del suelo apretando más contra su cuerpo la canasta llena de hierbas.

-Volvamos a casa-Él ordenó con un aire tan serio que Kagome prefirió guardar silencio, no entendía porque esa actitud.

Ambos caminaron callados hacia su cabaña alejada del pueblo, InuYasha había decidido construirla en medio del bosque frente al lago donde en la época de batallas con Naraku solía irse con Kagome a conversar sobre cosas triviales mientras veían las nubes pasar para despejarse de todo el caos en el que vivían.

InuYasha corrió la persiana indicándole a Kagome que pasara. Ella dejó sobre el suelo de madera su canasta y se quedó como estatua viendo como InuYasha pasaba y se sentaba frente a ella con ese aire misterioso y tenso.

-Puedes hablar ya, todo esto me está haciendo poner nerviosa-InuYasha a pesar de lo amargado que se sentía no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, Kagome había hecho una expresión que le pareció muy tierna. Ciertamente todo en ella para él era fascinante, desde la forma en que hablaba, sus gestos, el tono de su risa, la manera en que miraba, todo para él era como un imán. Esos tres años sin ella habían sido estar muerto en vida. Y ahora debía enfrentarla y preguntarle si ella quería continuar ahí, pero por alguna razón aunque buscaba en su cabeza como iniciar el tema no llegaba nada. Tenía miedo.

-Kagome… ¿Eres feliz?-Ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida-Responde sinceramente… ¿Eres feliz… aquí… a mi lado?

-Por supuesto que si-Contestó efusivamente acercándose a su lado-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-El otro día… el otro día mencionaste que extrañabas tu época y ahora dijiste que estabas aburrida, no te quiero atar a mi por mucho que yo a ti… lo peor para mí sería verte infeliz Kagome, se que soy un Hanyou bruto, malhumorado y que la mayoría de las veces me comporto como un idiota..-Mencionó con las mejillas roja de vergüenza por dejar de lado su orgullo y mostrarse vulnerable-Pero para mí lo más importante… eres tú y si tú no estás feliz entonces yo…-Los labios de Kagome acariciaron su boca torpemente, sus manos abrazaron su cuello acercándolo a ella y abrazándolo por completo.

-Realmente eres un tonto, pero igual te amo. Es natural que extrañe mi época InuYasha, fue parte de mi vida durante mucho tiempo, pero puedo vivir sin ello, en cambio si no estoy contigo sería algo muy similar a dejar de vivir. Ya pasé por eso tres años, no quiero volver a sentir esa sensación de un hueco gigante aquí-Señaló ella su corazón-Asique no pienses más tonteras, mi felicidad completa me la das tú.

-Tonta- InuYasha la abrazó contra su cuerpo como si de esa forma ella se volviera parte de él-Te quiero siempre a mi lado-Ella sonrió suavemente.

-En la otra vida también te estaré acosando.

-Será una eternidad que vale la pena vivir entonces-Murmuró InuYasha dejando un suave beso en su cabello.

-Lo será.

**Fin**


	39. Suave

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Treinta y nueve: Suave.**

Sus ojos tenían una expresión cariñosa, su mano pasaba tan delicada por mi mejilla dándome la sensación de que él temía que sus garras pudieran hacerme daño.

Era como si me estuviera reconociendo por primera vez y enterándose como era yo.

-Kagome.-Murmuró, fue un sonido casi inexistente.

-¿Mmm…?-Entre cerré mis ojos ante su mano que seguía acariciando mi cara de forma dulce.

-Realmente estas aquí.-Se dijo más para sí que para mí.

-Si.

-Solo parece algo increíble…

-Acostúmbrate-Sonreí dándole confianza.

-Es la mejor noticia que me daban en años, y realmente son años-InuYasha soltó una suave risita. Me apoyé en su hombro y contemple como se oscurecía el cielo sabiendo que estaría con él hasta el fin de mis días.

**Fin.**


	40. Hoy es de esas noches

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Cuarenta:**_**Hoy es de esas noches.**_

Esta bien, esta noche parece ser de esas en las que solo puedo llorar en silencio contemplando el cielo nocturno, escuchando la suave caricia del viento rozando con las hojas. Hoy es de esas noches donde dejo mi sonrisa, y me siento vulnerable ante la más pequeña cosa. Hoy es de esas noches donde solo puedo preguntarme ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Suspiré largamente viendo como el resto del grupo dormía un poco más lejos, yo me había levantando de mi lugar y venido a sentar a una roca cómoda, no podía soportar estar un segundo más al lado del InuYasha vigilante, que al levantarme sentí como clavaba sus ojos color miel en mi espalda sin embargo no me dijo nada. Quizás había podido oler mis lágrimas.

Hoy era de esas noches donde me preguntaba una y otra vez como era que lo amaba tanto como para soportar este inmenso dolor de incertidumbre, donde definitivamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre en qué posición me encontraba yo dentro de su corazón.

Ansias.

Pena.

Rabia.

Ira.

Dolor.

Tristeza.

Celos.

Amor.

Todo ese tornado de sentimientos se mezclaba en mi cabeza ahogándome y haciéndome sentir miserable.

No era Yo en estos momentos, si no una Kagome sumergida en su dolor. Y a la vez era consciente de que no podría hacer nada para calmarlo, que el amor que sentía por él era más fuerte, que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver su sonrisa, prefería su felicidad ante la mía una y otra vez. Y entonces comprendí que si pudiera tener la opción de retroceder en el tiempo y no haberlo conocido yo hubiera elegido conocerlo, porque simplemente estaba dispuesta a aguantar estos sentimientos desoladores con tal de tener la oportunidad de relacionarme con él, admirar sus rostros de enojo, preocupación o felicidad.

Estaba enamorada y nada podría remediar eso. Sentía como una nueva lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

-Kagome…-Me dijo suave desde atrás.

-Estoy bien-Respondí por automático.

-Tonta-Murmuró y me abrazó, su cálido pecho cubrió mi espalda, sus brazos rodearon mi pecho y de pronto me sentí en una prisión pero la prisión más agradable y placentera.

-Gracias por existir…-Dije suavemente intentando no quebrarme.

-Gracias a ti-Me respondió con la voz nerviosa, yo sonreí.

Estaba bien, estaría bien, quizás al lado de InuYasha no todos mis días serían felices y esta incertidumbre por el futuro no desaparecería luego, pero mientras pudiera seguir a su lado, yo podría sentirme completa.

**Fin**

**Ahhhh! Tanto tiempo sin pasar a escribir por fanfiction, se que aun tengo sin terminar el Rumor del pozo, realmente espero poder continuarla, me llegaron review por Peligrosa Conexión y me vino una sensación de nostalgia, esos tiempos en que escribía mucho por aquí asique quise traer este pequeña historia.**

**Besitos.**


	41. Nubes

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un conjunto de capítulos de pequeñas historias sin unión entre sí, una colección de cortas historias tiernas de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome.**

**Repito**, ninguna tiene una unión entre sí.

**Dulces sensaciones.**

**Historia Cuarenta y uno: Nubes.**

Hoy era de esos días tranquilos donde Kagome no sentía la presencia de ningún maldito fragmento de la perla de Shikon, ni siquiera Naraku parecía tener ganas de jugar, hace tiempo que no se manifestaba.

Nos encontrábamos ambos tendidos sobre una ladera adornada en flores, los sonidos de pájaros ayudaban a relajarse, al igual que el sonido de la corriente que se arrastraba metros más allá.

-Me encantan los días así- Dijo Kagome estirando sus brazos como si intentara alcanzar el cielo azulado con nubes adornando.-Es tan agradable.

-Feh, siento que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en vez de buscar un fragmento o algo así-Respondí fingiendo un tono malhumorado, en verdad estos días a mí también me ayudaban a reponer, pero bah, eso no lo tenían porque saber.

Kagome me miró con cierto enojo por mi actitud para luego suspirar.

-Nubes…

-¿Eh?

-Cuando pequeña solía jugar a ver figura en las nubes.

-¿Figuras?-Repetí observando con atención las nubes en el cielo intentando imaginar alguna forma.

-¿Nunca lo intentaste antes?-Exclamó ella como si lo mío fuera un pecado, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Bah, cuando pequeño no tenía tiempo de jugar… después que mamá falleció debía protegerme solo.

-¡Oh mira mira!-Ella fingió no haberme escuchado, y sabía que lo había hecho con intención para no hacerme sentir mal por recordar mi pasado-Esa se parece a Shippo.

-¿Cual?

-Esa al lado de la que se parece a una tortuga-Contestó señalando el cielo con entusiasmo.

-No la veo-Dije confundido intentando darles la forma que ella decía.

-¿Acaso no ves ninguna?-Preguntó asombrada, yo me esforcé al máximo en usar mi imaginación hasta que pude comenzar a verlas.

-Veo un Youkai cien pies en esa de ahí-Dije satisfecho de comenzar a poder distinguir figuras.

-¿Y en esa otra?

-Una espada.

-Y ¿en esa?

-Otro youkai con tres ojos.

-¿Esa?-Sentí que su voz se volvió algo lúgubre.

-Otro Youkai.

-¡SOLO VES YOUKAI!-Chilló-Todo el tiempo solo estas pensando en demonios y en matarlos, eres tan básico-Exclamó enderezándose, quedando sentada a mi lado mirándome con reproche.

-¡FEH! Es mi mente yo imagino y veo lo que quiero y pienso lo que quiero-Me defendí sentándome también.

-¿Qué ves en mi?-Me preguntó de la nada aproximando su cuerpo, me alejé en respuesta, me perturbaba cuando se acercaba tanto, su aroma se hacía más potente haciéndome sentir como un tonto baboso.

-¿Qué qué veo?-Repetí sintiéndome de pronto muy abrumado, el día relajado se había ido a la mierda, debía ser rápido y contestar algo bueno que la dejara contenta o tendría asegurado unas dolorosas visitas al suelo.

Vi como su rostro comenzaba a mutar de uno interesado a uno que estaba próximo a perder la paciencia.

-Veo amabilidad…-mentí, en ese momento no estaba viendo amabilidad para nada, pero por supuesto Kagome no siempre era así, ella era sinónimo para mí de amabilidad y compañía. Ella era _MI _compañera, en todo sentido, por supuesto.

-¿Solo amabilidad?-Mierda, pensé, debía rellenar con algo más aunque parecía que le había agradado lo que le había dicho.

-Claro, siempre estas preocupadas por todos, y aunque eres torpe la mayoría del tiempo siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.-_Bien InuYasha_, me felicité interiormente.

-Dijiste torpe, ¡abajo!

_Hola suelo. _Grito mi mente.

-¿Por qué me mandas abajo? Maldita Kagome.

-Porque es divertido, oh mira esa nube se parece a ti y la de al lado soy yo-Comenzó a decirme como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, yo me erguí del suelo con el ceño fruncido, tonta Kagome, su rostro parecía tan cálido y feliz mirando las nubes que mi enojo se esfumo aunque intenté esforzarme en mantener esa careta un poco.

-Con que el del lado soy yo.

-Sip, estamos de la mano-Recalcó ella sonriendo más amplia-¿Puedes verlo?-Me preguntó de soslayo. Yo observé el cielo concentrado.

-Sí, puedo verlo-Le respondí sonriendo, ella mantuvo su sonrisa y se apoyó en mi hombro calmadamente.

-Tonto-Me susurró con su tono juguetón.

-Feh.

Y seguimos mirando nuestras nubes tomadas de la mano.

**FIN**

**¡Tanto tiempo! Hace mucho que no publicaba. Últimamente me han estando llegando comentarios de los fics que tengo aquí, y me dieron ganas de volver, se que aun tengo inconclusa una historia, y realmente espero poder terminarla en un futuro próximo.**

**Gracias a las/los nuevos lectores que les han gustado mis historia y se han dado el tiempo de comentarme, así como los que me han puesto en alerta.**

**Besitos.**

**Katys.**


End file.
